Nouveau Départ
by Jobastre
Summary: Régina avait une nouvelle fois perdu l'être qu'elle aimait. Pardonnera t-elle à Emma?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous! Oulà... ça fait des lustres depuis ma dernière fic et franchement je ne pensais pas m'y remettre un jour. Mais voilà depuis dimanche et la finale de OUAT j'ai cette petite histoire dans la tête. J'ai finalement décidé de vous la faire partager. C'est une OS mais qui sait. Si vos reviews en redemande, je pourrais toujours tenter d'écrire la suite... faut surtout que je trouve le temps pour... (lol) Bon assez de bavardage, je vous laisse savourer cette petite histoire en espérant qu'elle vous séduise. Bonne lecture! :)_**

**_XXX_**

Régina fulminait. Comment Emma avait-elle osé lui faire ça? Elle attrapa le verre de whisky qu'elle s'était servi, mais au lieu de le porter à ses lèvres ce dernier termina sa course contre le mur, et éclata en d'innombrables petits morceaux de cristal qui jonchaient désormais le sol.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que l'ancienne Reine alternait les crises de rage et les crises de larmes. Ce soir, elle avait à nouveau tout perdu. Pourquoi cette famille s'acharnait-elle à lui arracher la moindre petite parcelle de bonheur qu'elle réussissait à acquérir.

- POURQUOI? POURQUOI? Cria t-elle. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans le seul endroit qui lui apportait encore un peu de réconfort, le boudoir du caveau familial. Ses joies, ses douleurs, ses peines… toutes étaient réunies ici. Et voilà qu'une nouvelle venait s'y ajouter ce soir.

Assise dans un fauteuil, elle ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Rien. Elle n'avait plus rien sinon la colère et la vengeance qui commençaient tranquillement à retrouver le chemin de son cœur. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit, l'amour est une faiblesse et elle était en train d'en payer le prix fort.

Alors que l'idée de vengeance faisait son petit chemin dans les pensées de Régina, de petits coups se firent entendre. Elle se concentra et elle les entendit à nouveau. Quelqu'un était en train de cogner contre la porte secrète de son boudoir. Elle fit un geste rapide de la main afin de connaître l'identité de l'individu qui osait venir l'importuner.

- Henri!?

Elle ouvrit la porte au jeune adolescent, qui se précipita dans les bras de sa mère adoptive.

- Henri! Mais que fais tu ici? Est-ce que c'est Emma qui t'envoie? Demanda t-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Non! Je suis venu parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu es partie si vite et tu étais tellement en colère que j'ai…

- Tu as eu peur que l'Evil Queen rase cette ville et tous ses habitants avec, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Non! Je sais que tu n'es plus elle. Tu ne le seras plus jamais. J'avais peur pour toi maman.

Regina pris son fils dans ses bras et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur le visage de l'ancienne Reine.

- Maman…

- Oui mon chéri, répondit elle doucement tout en continuant à tenir fermement son fils dans ses bras.

- Emma s'en veut de t'avoir rendu si triste et d'avoir éloigné Robin de toi en ramenant Marianne. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, et elle a voulu faire ce qui lui semblait juste.

A ces mots Régina s'éloigna de son garçon. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Pardonnez à Emma était au dessus de ses forces. Regarder le bonheur de la famille Charming était au dessus des ses forces. Rien. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle regarda son fils avec tendresse. Elle aimait tellement ce petit garçon qui avait grandi tellement vite en un an. Mais elle ne l'avait plus lui non plus désormais. Il cherchait un appartement pour vivre avec Emma, sa vraie mère. A cette pensée d'autres larmes arrivèrent. Elle les effaça du revers de la main tout en souriant à son fils adoptif. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et surtout elle voulait qu'il continue à l'aimer. Elle avait trouvé la solution à son bonheur.

- Tu devrais renter chez toi avant que tout le monde ne se fasse trop de soucis pour toi et commence à vouloir étriper la méchante reine pour t'avoir kidnappé, dit –elle en laissant échapper un doux rire.

Henri la pris dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler demain pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble, tous les deux. Il savait que sa mère allait avoir besoin de lui pour surmonter la peine qui l'habitait désormais. Il avait une nouvelle mission, donner à sa mère adoptive le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Pour lui elle avait changé, pour elle il était prêt à tout.

Xxx

- Emma… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant, il est tard.

Emma regarda son amie. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était accoudée au comptoir à enfiler verre sur verre. L'alcool ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à récupérer la monumentale bourde qu'elle venait de commettre mais au moins il lui donnait un moment de répit.

- Emma…

- J'y vais… j'y vais

- Tu veux que je te ramène?

- Non, merci. Je vais marcher un peu, répondit –elle en souriant à Ruby.

Sans savoir vraiment où ses pas la conduisaient elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers jours. Zelena avait essayé de changer le passé pour se créer un meilleur futur et elle avait échoué grâce à Régina. L'ancien maire leur avait une fois de plus sauvé la vie. Et comment l'avait on remercié… en l'empêchant d'avoir droit elle aussi à sa fin heureuse. A cause d'elle, la soi-disant sauveuse, Régina avait perdu une nouvelle fois l'amour. Snow lui avait enlevé Daniel, et histoire que la tradition ne se perde pas la propre fille de Blanche-Neige avait éloigné d'elle l'homme pour lequel la reine s'était enfin donnée le droit d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Étrangement Emma se retrouva devant la demeure de l'ancien maire de Storybrooke. Elle regarda son téléphone. Il était presque 2h00 du matin. Tout semblait silencieux à l'intérieur. Est-ce que Régina avait réussi à trouver le sommeil? Elle savait qu'Henri avait vu sa mère peu de temps après que celle-ci ait quitté précipitamment le Granny's. Il avait essayé de la consoler, de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était là pour elle. Il espérait lui avoir donné encore l'envie de se battre pour trouver sa fin heureuse. Le ferait-elle … pour lui? Espérer à nouveau…

Incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'immense manoir, la jeune femme sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Qui pouvait bien appeler à une heure pareille? Se demanda t-elle tout en regardant l'écran de son cellulaire. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

- All… allo? Sa voix tremblait.

- Miss Swan…

Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni prononcer un mot. Sa main tremblait, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

- Emma… Emma?

- Rég… Régina. Je… je suis…

- STOP!

Le ton était sans appel. Régina n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les excuses du Sheriff de Storybrooke. A quoi auraient-elles servies de toute façon? A ce que la blonde se sente moins coupable? Pourquoi lui ferait-elle le cadeau de les accepter? Pour Henri, se surprit-elle à penser. Elle veut qu'il puisse savoir ce que c'est que d'être heureux en étant entouré des personnes qui vous aiment et que vous aimez. Elle, n'avait pas eu droit à ça… ou si peu. Elle ne voulait pas en priver la seule personne pour laquelle elle comptait encore un peu.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir crié Emma.

- …

- Emma? Vous êtes toujours là?

- Euh… oui, oui.

La jeune blonde était clouée sur place. Régina venait elle vraiment de s'excuser? Pourquoi? Elle avait le droit de lui hurler dessus, voir même de la frapper si elles avaient été l'une en face de l'autre. Elle l'aurait laissé faire sans broncher.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, dit la brune.

Emma entendait l'hésitation et la tristesse dans la voix de Régina. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

- Je pars Emma… pour de bon cette fois. Storybrooke n'aura plus à s'inquiéter du retour de la méchante reine.

- QUOI!? Où êtes vous Régina? Ne faites pas ça s'il vous plait! Pensez à Henri.

Emma était en larmes au téléphone mais elle s'en foutait. Elle voulait à tout prix empêcher l'ex maire de faire une bêtise.

- C'est justement à lui que je pense.

La voix était calme, douce comme si tout était enfin clair. Chacune écoutait les larmes de l'autre qui se déversaient dans les combinés téléphoniques.

- Je n'ai plus rien. Par deux fois j'ai cru que j'avais droit à ma fin heureuse et par deux fois le destin en a décidé autrement. Mais cette fois je sais que me venger ne me ramènera pas le bonheur perdu . Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est oublier la douleur. Ça fait trop mal Emma et depuis trop longtemps.

- Je t'en prie Gina…

- Vous vous laissez aller Shériff… tutoiement et petit surnom. Décidément fréquenter ce pirate ne vous améliore pas, plaisanta la reine.

- …

- Aime Henri pour moi Emma. Je veux qu'il soit épanoui et heureux.

- Où es tu nom d'un chien? Cria la blonde.

- Là où on peut décider de refaire sa vie … sans passé…

Nom de dieu, la limite de la ville, pensa Emma.

- Ne bouge pas. Je veux qu'on discute. Tu as pris une décision sur un coup de tête parce que tu es en colère et…

- Je ne suis plus en colère. J'ai fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place parmi vous.

- Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Henri? Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi à mes côtés? Sanglota Emma.

- Dis lui que je l'aime et qui sait, un jour peut-être que le destin me permettra d'avoir ma fin heureuse avec lui… et toi. Adieu Emma.

- NON, NON! Je refuse de te laisser faire ça. Mais le bip à l'autre bout de la ligne lui signifia que son interlocutrice avait raccroché.

Régina regarda pour une dernière fois le panneau de Storybrooke. La mercedes traversa la frontière et la méchante reine avait fini d'exister pour laisser la place à une jeune femme brune, élégante, ambitieuse et qui voulait sourire à la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde! First... gros gros merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes géniaux! :) Pour vous remercier j'ai réussi à écrire quelques lignes. Bon ce n'est pas un très long chapitre, mais bon... pour être franche je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'écrire une suite ... du coup j'invente au fur et à mesure durant mon lunch (lol). J'espère quand même que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 2**

Encore ce satané mal de tête, et cette sonnerie qui ne veut pas s'arrêter. Où donc avait-elle mis son téléphone? Lorsque finalement elle réussit à mettre la main dessus, la messagerie avait déjà pris le relais. « Tant mieux » se dit-elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'entamer une conversation avec qui que ce soit ce matin. Mais apparemment quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Alors qu'elle commençait à peine à émerger elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Comme un automate, ses pieds la conduisirent maladroitement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as une sale tête, dit Snow

- Merci, c'est gentil. Qu'est ce que tu veux Marie-Margareth?

- Te parler…

- J'ai pas envie… d'ailleurs j'ai envie de rien…

- Sauf de cette saloperie de bouteille, répliqua la brune d'un ton sec.

- …

- Il faut que tu te reprennes… au moins pour Henri.

Au nom de son fils, son visage afficha une telle tristesse que Snow n'avait qu'une envie celle de prendre sa fille dans ses bras afin de prendre un peu de cette douleur qu'elle trainait maintenant depuis le départ de Régina.

- Tu lui manques Emma. Il a besoin de toi. Tu es sa mère et…

- C'est Régina sa mère. Elle a été pendant plus de dix ans. Moi je ne suis qu'une remplaçante et une très mauvaise en plus, répondit- elle tout en se servant son premier verre de la journée.

- Arrête ça! cria Snow en lui arrachant le verre des mains. L'alcool n'est pas la solution. Tu n'es coupable de rien. C'était sa décision de partir!

- Oh non pas de ça avec moi MAMAN! Tu sais très bien que si elle est partie c'est parce qu'elle savait que son côté sombre risquait à nouveau de prendre le dessus après ce que j'avais fait. C'EST MA FAUTE!

- Emma je t'en prie…

- Il vaut mieux que tu partes. Je dois me préparer pour aller travailler.

- Mais Henri…

- Henri ne veut plus me voir et je le comprends…

- C'est juste un petit garçon en colère… si tu lui parlais…

Emma regarda sa mère. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Les larmes aux yeux, la brune quitta le manoir, où sa fille habitait depuis le départ de l'ancien maire.

Une fois la lourde porte fermée, Emma se laissa glisser au sol et éclata en sanglots.

Cela faisait six mois que Régina était partie, et la culpabilité que la blonde ressentait n'avait cessé de s'accroitre jusqu'à transformer sa vie en une prison de douleur et de tristesse. Dans les quelques moments de lucidité ou de sobriété, elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Après tout, c'était la décision de Régina. Elle avait fait son choix, celui de laisser son propre fils derrière elle.

Henri… il avait attendu sa mère chez Granny's pendant plus de deux heures, avant de comprendre que celle-ci ne viendrait pas. Inquiet, car sa mère ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond, il avait décidé de se rendre à pieds jusqu'au manoir. En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la demeure, il avait eu une étrange sensation. Tout était si calme et rangé, comme lorsque lui et sa mère quittaient la maison pour quelques semaines de vacances.

Il avait appelé mais la seule réponse avait été ce lourd silence qui le rendait de plus en plus inquiet. Il s'était alors mis à chercher un indice, quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de penser que sa mère allait bien et qu'elle s'était seulement absentée pour faire des courses ou se rendre à son bureau. Mais là encore il savait que ce n'était pas le cas ayant déjà appelé la mairie lorsqu'il l'attendait au restaurant. Régina ne s'était pas présentée au travail. Sur le coup cela n'avait pas surpris le jeune garçon sachant que la journée précédente avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour sa mère adoptive. Puis il avait essayé de la joindre sur son cellulaire mais à chaque tentative il était tombé sur la messagerie.

Il avait fouillé la maison, inspectant chaque pièce sans résultat. Il avait fini par sa chambre. Il s'était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond comme si ce dernier allait lui apporter des réponses. Combien de temps était-il resté là en espérant entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de sa mère le réprimandant pour avoir laissé traîner son sac à l'entrée au risque que quelqu'un trébuche dessus. Mais aucun son n'était parvenu à ses oreilles. C'est là qu'il l'avait vu, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez ses grands-parents. Délicatement posé sur son bureau, une enveloppe.

_Mon ange,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serais loin de Storybrooke. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te dire au-revoir, mais cela aurait été trop dur pour chacun de nous. Je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour me faire changer d'avis et tu aurais probablement réussi. Mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de faire renaître la méchante reine que tu as mis tant de soin et d'amour à éloigner de moi pour laisser la place à Régina. Désormais je ne veux que Régina dans ma vie. Une femme qui sait aimer et être aimée, qui ne connait pas la rancœur, ni la vengeance. Mais si je veux demeurer cette femme je n'ai pas le choix de m'éloigner de tout ce qui me rappelle mes souffrances, et qui fait ressurgir tout ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. Je t'aime tellement que de simples mots sur une page ne peuvent exprimer tout l'amour que je te porte. Tu es mon fils, mon ange, mon sauveur. _

_Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu en veux à la terre entière, mais je sais aussi que tu es un garçon courageux qui finira par comprendre que c'était la seule décision à prendre. J'ai compris que si je voulais avoir ma fin heureuse je devais la trouver ailleurs, loin des personnes de la forêt enchantée. Je veux que tu sois heureux et je sais qu'Emma t'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle est encore novice dans son rôle de maman mais elle apprendra et elle sera j'en suis sûre la meilleure des mamans pour toi. Il faudra juste que tu surveilles un peu ses fréquentations. Ta mère a tendance a aimé les « bad boys » et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour elle. _

_Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. J'ai pris mes dispositions pour la vie que je m'apprête à découvrir ainsi que pour Emma et toi. La maison appartient désormais à Emma. Je sais que tu cherchais un appartement pour ta mère et toi depuis l'arrivée de ton oncle parmi nous. Je serais heureuse de savoir que tu vis dans la demeure où nous avons partagé nos joies, nos peines, nos peurs et où tu as été mon rayon de soleil pendant dix ans. Je sais qu'en franchissant la limite de Storybrooke mes souvenirs de cette ville et de ses habitants disparaitront mais sache que même si je ne me souviens plus de ton visage je sais que tu seras toujours dans mon cœur et qu'un jour on se retrouvera._

_Ta maman qui t'aime pour toujours et à jamais._

Toujours assise à même le sol, Emma se remémorait ce jour où elle avait vu son fils débouler en larmes au bureau du shérif avec cette lettre dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle en avait pris connaissance elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes. Régina lui avait laissé non seulement son fils mais aussi sa maison. Elle voulait les voir heureux ensemble… si seulement elle savait.

Lorsqu'Henri avait supplié Emma de partir à la recherche de Régina et de la ramener, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle succombe à sa supplique. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer à Henri pourquoi ils devaient respecter la décision de l'ancienne reine, mais tout ce qu'il comprenait c'est qu'il ne reverrait plus celle qui l'avait élevé et aimé pendant des années et il se reprochait le départ de Régina. Il avait eu des mots tellement durs. Il regrettait d'être partie à la recherche de sa vraie mère, de l'avoir ramenée avec lui à Storybrooke. Il s'était mis à la détester. Désormais elle était devenue la méchante. Lorsqu'Emma avait décidé d'emménager dans le manoir, Henri avait refusé de la suivre. Cela faisait déjà six mois.

_**Alors le verdict...? Je continue ou je laisse tomber? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut mes p'tits loups. Comme d'hab. je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, et de vous intéressez assez à cette histoire pour la suivre et/ou la mettre dans vos favoris. :)) **_

_**Bazelle: t'inquiète. Même si je ne sais pas trop où je m'en vais ni combien de chapitres aura cette fic. il y aura une fin. ;)**_

_**Pour ceux et celles qui pensaient voir apparaître la Reine des Neiges ou la Sorcière Blanche (peu importe quelle sera la saveur de la saison 4) ils risquent d'être déçue. Ma fic est plutôt basée sur les relations entre Emma et Régina. Au final elles se ressemblent plus qu'elles ne veulent bien l'admettre. ;) Ce chapitre est du 100% Régina.**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 3**

Cela devait faire dix fois qu'elle appuyait sur la touche « snooze » de son réveil matin. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de boire autant hier soir. Malgré un mal de tête atroce et une bonne gueule de bois un sourire illumina son visage au souvenir de sa soirée. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux …

- Merde… je suis à la bourre!

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle prit une douche rapide et froide histoire de remettre ses neurones en place avant d'entamer sa journée au centre. Elle adorait son boulot. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance en décrochant ce poste à Boston. En fait, elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'était retrouvée à diriger ce centre de réinsertion pour jeunes délinquants. Une partie de sa vie s'était évaporé de sa mémoire soudainement alors qu'elle était au volant de sa voiture. Cela remontait à six mois.

Xxx

_Régina venait de raccrocher avec Emma. Les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle savait que pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Elle disait adieu à une vie de souffrances mais aussi à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher… son fils._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour Henri._

_Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et avec un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur, elle franchit la limite de la ville. _

_La conductrice eut une perte de conscience de quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits elle eut juste le temps de donner un coup de volant sec pour éviter une voiture qui venait en sens inverse. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné, la jeune femme se rangea sur le bas côté pour laisser redescendre l'adrénaline. Que s'était-il passé? Elle ferma les yeux, pris de grandes respirations et sentit son corps se détendre petit à petit. Mais ce retour au calme fut de courte durée. Une peur panique commença à s'afficher sur son visage. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Une simple et banale question dont la réponse l'effrayait car justement elle n'avait aucune réponse… Qui était-elle?_

_Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée prostrée au volant de sa voiture en essayant de retrouver un semblant de mémoire sur son identité. La seule chose qu'elle y avait gagnée fut un énorme mal de tête. « Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant!? ». Elle prit le sac à main posé sur le siège passager pour en sortir un portefeuille contenant des papiers d'identité. Le permis de conduire appartenait à une certaine Régina Mills. Est-ce qu'elle était cette femme? Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur afin de comparer son visage avec celui de la photo. Bien qu'elle corresponde au portrait le nom ne lui disait rien. Elle continua à fouiller le sac, légèrement mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression de violer l'intimité de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle trouva une carte ou plutôt un passe à son nom, avec la mention de « Directrice ». Elle était donc directrice mais directrice de quoi? Continuant ses recherches elle tomba sur un cellulaire. Enfin quelque chose d'utile. Il devait y avoir une liste de contacts, donc des personnes qui seraient susceptibles de lui apporter des réponses. Le cœur rempli d'espoir d'avoir enfin des réponses elle alluma le portable. UN CODE! Ce satané appareil lui demandait d'entrer un code! Ça en était trop pour elle. Elle éclata en sanglots. _

_La tête posait sur le volant, cela lui pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'on était en train de cogner contre sa vitre. Elle regarda l'homme. C'était un policier. _

_- Bonsoir Madame, est ce que tout va bien? _

- …

_La gorge nouée, les sanglots la submergeant, la brune n'arrivait pas à prononcer une parole. _

_- Essayez de vous calmer Madame, dit l'agent d'une voix aussi douce que possible._

_Lorsque finalement elle réussit à se calmer et à regarder l'homme, elle se mit à penser qu'elle le trouvait plutôt séduisant. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année, brun, barbe de quelques jours. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend! Elle n'a plus d'identité et la seule chose qui lui vienne en tête est de flirter avec un parfait inconnu._

_- Madame? Madame?_

_- Ou…oui… excusez moi_

_- Est ce que vous avez un problème avec votre véhicule?_

_Elle secoua la tête négativement._

_- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être arrêter sur le bord de la route sans raison. _

- …

_- Où allez vous?_

_- Et bien… en fait… je n'en sais rien_

_- Vous ne savez pas où vous allez!? Sur quelle timbrée était il encore tombée. Avez-vous les papiers du véhicule et votre permis de conduire?_

_La jeune femme lui tendit les documents._

_- Je reviens._

_- Attendez!_

_L'agent revint sur ses pas et attendit patiemment que la conductrice lui raconte son histoire. _

_xxx_

Vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, Régina arriva au centre.

- Je vois que sa majesté a fini par émerger.

- La faute à qui? Lança t-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Je n'ai fait que payer les verres, je ne t'ai pas forcé à les boire.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui gagne un pari! J'ai voulu me rattraper et te faire raquer un peu.

- Tu as eu de la chance. Montréal n'aurait jamais dû gagner ce match. En plus ce n'était pas très sympa de ta part de parier contre notre équipe.

- Notre équipe!? Je te rappelle que je ne vis à Boston que depuis six mois. En plus, j'ai toujours aimé prendre le parti de celui que tout le monde pense déjà battu. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a du boulot.

- Justement tu as quelqu'un qui t'attend dans ton bureau.

Les journées de Régina étaient loin d'être routinières. Essayer de changer le comportement d'adolescents déjà passablement abîmés par la vie n'avait rien de facile. Mais elle aimait ces jeunes et bizarrement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle comprenait leur rage, leur colère, leur besoin de destruction. Avait-elle déjà connu autant de souffrances?

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

- Bonjour! Lança t-elle aux personnes qui l'attendaient.

- Bonjour! Comment vas-tu? Demanda l'homme en l'embrassant sur les joues.

- Bien et toi?

- Toujours quand je te vois ma belle! Répondit l'homme dans un large sourire.

- Bon, ben… je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit soudain l'adolescente en essayant vainement de s'éclipser du bureau

- Bonjour Alexandra!

- Salut Gina!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! Lança la brune agacée.

- Idem pour toi! Moi c'est Alex pas Alexandra.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent. Malgré ses quatorze ans Alex était une jeune fille très mûre, trop d'ailleurs. Jamais elle ne baissait sa garde. A son âge elle avait déjà vu trop de choses et subi trop de choses. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, c'était il y quatre mois. Elle venait d'être arrêter pour vol à l'étalage et possession d'arme blanche. Comme c'était sa première arrestation, le juge l'avait placé dans un foyer pour jeunes délinquants, celui de Régina. Les premiers rapports entre la directrice du centre et elle furent plutôt houleux. Insolente, violente, elle n'avait rien épargné à Régina. Pourtant la brune ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être touchée par cette âme perdue. Pendant des semaines Alex avait testé les limites de Régina. Mais cette dernière ne s'était jamais montrée impatiente, violente, ou juste indifférente. Et puis un jour, sans qu'elle s'y attende, Alex avait ouvert sa forteresse pour y faire entrer Régina.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette fois?

- Elle a légèrement poignardé son beau-père. Rien de bien grave. Il a eu droit à quelques points de suture.

- Hélas! Murmura la jeune fille.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

- Mains trop baladeuses…

- Ok… je vois… Merci Chris, je vais m'en occuper.

- D'accord! Dis moi tu es libre ce soir pour un resto, demanda t-il en souriant.

- D'accord!

- Je passe te prendre à 19h00.

L'agent sortit du bureau.

- Ouh… Gina a un mec! Plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Bon tu aurais pu choisir autre chose qu'un flic.

Les propos de l'adolescente firent rire Régina. Décidément elle adorait cette gamine et son insolence.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi? Il va tout de même falloir qu'un jour tu prennes le bon chemin. Tu as tellement de capacités Alex.

- Que veux-tu? Je ne dois pas être faite pour les fins heureuses!

- On a tous droit au bonheur, toi peut-être plus que quelqu'un d'autre. Donne-toi une chance de le créer.

La jeune ado ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder ses pieds.

- Bon en attendant, je vais demander à Crystal de te montrer ta chambre pour la durée de ton séjour parmi nous.

Alexandra se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hey Alex! N'oublie jamais que je serai toujours là pour toi, comme tout le monde ici. Donc si tu veux parler…

- Je sais … merci, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

La journée avança à un bon rythme. Régina comme à son habitude n'avait pas vu les heures défilées. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle, on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez!

- Salut! Je sais qu'il est tard mais ce jeune homme vient juste de passer devant le juge. Il s'est attaqué à des biens publics à coup de batte de baseball! Et pour couronner le tout il a décidé de jouer au muet. Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe dans la tête de ces ados? Bon, je te laisse. On se voit toujours ce soir?

La brune hocha la tête avant de tourner son attention vers le gamin qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Bonjour! Dit ce dernier.

- Ah bien il semble que tu aies retrouvé ta langue. Bonjour! Je m'appelle Régina et je suis la directrice du centre. Je vais remplir ton dossier et ensuite j'irai te - montrer ta chambre. Alors, pour commencer comment t'appelles-tu?

- Henri!

_**Bon alors pour la petite anecdote concernant Montréal-Boston, c'est juste parce qu'hier soir c'était le dernier match de la série entre ces deux équipes et Montréal l'a remporté! Go Habs Go! (lol) Ah... au fait c'est du hockey mais j'imagine que vous l'aviez deviné. ;)**_

_**Sinon Régina qui s'occupe de jeunes en difficulté... ça vous va? Elle a de l'amour a donné cette femme, donc pourquoi pas à eux...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everybody! Comment ça va? Moi super... on est vendredi et c'est férié lundi! Mouah... (lol). Bon voici un quatrième chapitre. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire en fin de semaine donc j'espère que vous serez patients ;) **_

_**Continuez à commenter cette histoire car j'adore vous lire. Donc REVIEWEZ! (lol) Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 4**

Elle avait le nez dans la paperasse, mais sans être vraiment concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se contentait de faire acte de présence ce qui donnait à son corps un moment de répit par rapport à tout l'alcool qu'elle ingurgitait dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans la vas te demeure où elle avait désormais élu domicile. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si cette ville était un repère de gangsters.

Tous les jours son père essayait en vain d'entamer le dialogue, mais sans grand succès. Il avait fini par abandonner espérant qu'un jour il finirait par retrouver sa fille, celle qui était tombée dans leur bras en revenant de son voyage dans le passé.

- Je prends mon après-midi. De toute façon il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, dit-elle à son père alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Alors qu'elle franchissait le pas de la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Robin.

- Bonjour Emma!

-Bonjour! Répondit-elle sans même lever la tête tout en continuant d'avancer.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'attrapait par le bras pour la retenir.

- Je… je voudrais vous parler.

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Que lui voulait-il? Elle avait pris soin d'éviter Robin et sa famille depuis son retour. Les voir lui rappelait sans cesse qu'à cause d'elle Régina était partie, parce qu'elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête malgré les avertissements de Hook.

- Désolée, je suis pressée…

- Ça ne prendra que deux minutes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et attendit…

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'avoir ramener Marianne auprès de Roland et de moi.

- De rien, répondit-elle rapidement en se tournant vers la sortie.

Elle avait besoin d'air et ça devenait urgent. Mais Robin n'avait pas terminé et se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Écoutez Emma je sais que vous vous en voulez pour Régina, mais…

- L'avez-vous aimez?

- Par… pardon?

- Est-ce que vous l'aimiez? Vous sortiez bien ensemble avant que je ne vous ramène votre femme!? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux attendant une réponse.

- Ça n'est pas la question!

- Justement si… alors?

- Oui… oui je l'aimais mais je ne savais pas alors que c'était elle qui avait fait tuer ma femme, lança t-il en colère. Si je l'avais su jamais je n'aurais approché cette femme sauf pour lui transpercer le cœur. Je suis contente qu'elle ne soit plus dans cette ville. Nous sommes enfin débarrassés de la méchante reine et tout le monde …

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, un violent coup de poing venait de l'envoyer valser au sol.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez? Que vous TOUS êtes blanc comme neige? Vous êtes supposés être les gentils mais pas un seul d'entre vous n'a levé le petit doigt pour essayer de la comprendre, de comprendre d'où venait sa rage et sa colère. Au contraire vous l'avez poussé un peu plus dans sa quête de vengeance. Si seulement un seul d'entre vous lui avait vraiment montré qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir encore droit au bonheur. Si seulement…

- C'est une meurtrière Emma! Hurla Robin. Elle est l'Evil Queen et elle le sera toujours!

Emma serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles transperçaient la paume de ses mains.

- Elle a sauvé cette ville plus d'une fois. Je ne connais pas votre méchante reine, je ne connais que Régina. Une femme qui a eu sa part de souffrances, et qui est la mère de mon fils!

Elle avait besoin d'un verre. Elle sortit du bureau du shérif en courant percutant de plein fouet Hook. Il ne manquait plus que lui, pensa t-elle.

- Contente de voir que tu es en vie Swan.

- …

- Pourquoi tu m'évites? Il me semble qu'on avait enfin trouvé notre vitesse de croisière tous les deux, demanda t-il doucement tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Je… j'ai pas… écoute je n'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Désolée! Dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ne me laisse pas en dehors de ta vie Emma. Je peux t'aider.

- Alors explique moi... lui demanda t-elle.

- Expliquer quoi?

- Pourquoi personne ne semble vouloir pardonner à Régina ses erreurs du passé alors que tout le monde a pardonné les tiennes et celles de Gold?

Elle fixait les yeux du pirate, attendant désespérément une réponse, mais tout ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux fut de l'impuissance. Elle dépassa Hook, et traça son chemin vers le Granny's.

Xxx

- Tu t'appelles Henri c'est ça?

- …

- Salut moi c'est Alex! Alors c'est ton baptême?

- ...

- Ben ouais, ta première fois dans ce genre de centre.

Henri se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je suis pas supposée dire ça, vu qu'on est censé détester se retrouver en taule, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une prison dans sa définition littérale mais enfin bon… ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es tombé dans le meilleur des centres pour les jeunes comme nous. La dirlot est vraiment géniale, sévère mais cool à la fois et elle ne fait pas semblant de se préoccuper de nous.

- Tu la connais bien?

- Qui ça?

- La directrice.

- Vu que j'en suis à mon troisième séjour ici, je peux dire que oui.

- Elle n'est pas très efficace dans son boulot si ça fait déjà trois fois que tu te retrouves ici.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle… c'est juste la vie qui est comme ça! répondit-elle.

- Comment elle est?

Elle regarda le jeune garçon avec un air curieux.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle? Tu la trouves de ton goût? Plaisanta l'adolescente.

- Pfff…

- Remarque tu aurais raison elle est plutôt pas mal. Mais désolée pour toi je crois qu'elle est prise.

Henri leva un sourcil interrogatif. Sa mère fréquentait quelqu'un! La dernière personne qui était entrée dans la vie de la brunette était Robin pour son plus grand bonheur et son plus grand malheur. A cette pensée son visage afficha une certaine tristesse qui fut mal interprété par Alexandra.

- Merde alors! T'es vraiment accroc!

Agacé Henri se leva pour aller s'asseoir dans la salle qui semblait servir à la détente. Il y avait une table de billard, un baby-foot ainsi qu'une télévision.

- Hey! Attends!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Juste faire connaissance.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Disons que… je te trouve mignon et surtout parce que…

- Parce que quoi?

- Je me pose des questions sur toi.

- …

- Franchement regarde autour de toi. On n'a rien de commun avec toi. On est tous des écorchés vifs et on en porte les marques mais toi…

- Moi quoi? Répondit-il agacé par cette fille un peu trop curieuse à son goût.

- Tu es trop… comment dire… propre! Dit la jeune fille avec une légère grimace.

- Tu ne me connais même pas!

- C'est vrai mais je connais les jeunes comme moi et tu n'en es pas un. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches ni pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici, mais … je veux juste te dire que si tu as besoin d'une amie, je suis là!

- J'y penserai…

- Au fait, Régina veut te voir dans son bureau à 10h00 ce matin. Donc il te reste cinq minutes. Si j'étais toi je me grouillerais parce qu'elle déteste qu'on soit en retard, lança t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Xxx

Emma attendait patiemment que Ruby lui apporte sa commande.

- Qu'est ce que … RUBY! Hurla t-elle

- Quoi?

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?

- Ben… un burger frites avec un chocolat cannelle, répondit la serveuse.

- Où est ma bière?

- C'est pour ton bien Emma! Tu es en train de te faire du mal et je veux que ça cesse.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre? Tu n'es pas ma mère!

- Mais moi si!

Snow venait d'entrer dans le restaurant. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée.

- Faut qu'on parle!

- J'en ai pas envie!

- Henri a fugué!

- QUOI! QUAND?

- Depuis hier soir apparemment!

- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant! Il est dix heures du matin. Comment se fait-il que tu ne t'en sois aperçu avant? Comment as-tu…

- EMMA! Hurla Ruby. Ce n'est pas la faute de Snow. Tu oublies qu'elle doit s'occuper d'un bébé maintenant. En plus on est samedi, elle a sûrement pensé qu'Henri faisait la grasse mat.

- …

- Le plus important maintenant c'est de le retrouver. On va tous se mettre à sa recherche, continua Ruby.

- Pas la peine. Il n'est plus à Storybrooke! Dit Emma.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Parce qu'il a déjà fait la même chose… il y a maintenant un peu plus de quatre ans… mais cette fois c'est sa mère adoptive qu'il est parti chercher, dit Emma dans un murmure.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les trois femmes, avant que Snow ne reprenne la parole.

- Que comptes tu faire?

- Rien.

- Qu… comm... Comment ça rien?

- Tu n'as pas encore compris. Je l'ai perdu! C'est fini il a fait son choix! Sanglota Emma.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Snow pris sa fille dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois Emma se laissa aller.

- Emma… repris Snow d'une voix douce, Henri a besoin de toi comme il a besoin de Régina. Mais pour le moment c'est un adolescent complètement perdu. Il a peur Emma… peur de perdre ses deux mamans… car depuis des mois il est seul.

La blonde leva la tête et regarda sa mère. Elle avait raison, Henri les avait perdu toutes les deux depuis des mois et c'était sa faute.

- J'ai vraiment tout foiré, hein!?

- Pas tout! Il reste toujours un espoir tant que tu n'abandonnes pas, répondit Mary-Margareth en souriant. Pars! Retrouve les Emma! Ils sont ta famille, notre famille!

_**Je vais vous souhaiter un excellent weekend et n'oubliez pas de poster vos reviews :))**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espèere que vous allez super bien. De mon côté j'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai un WE prolongé! YYYEEESSS! Et en plus il fait beau. Ah oui pour ceux ou celles d'entre vous qui semblaient surpris que mon lundi soit férié, c'est tout simple, je vis au Canada et nous avons une fête ce mois ci qui a différents noms: jour de la Reine, journée des patriotes et autres. Mais au Québec on parle plus du jour des patriotes, la Reine c'est pas vraiment le crédo de la Province. Donc après ce petit préambule, et vous remerciant encore pour vos PM et reviews, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Tout se passe dnas le bureau de la directrice...**_

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait au moins deux minutes qu'il était planté devant cette porte sans oser frapper. Lorsqu'il avait vu Régina le soir de son arrivée, il avait dû lutter contre son envie de se jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Toujours planté devant la porte il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Tu es en retard, souligna la directrice.

- Exc… excusez moi, bredouilla t-il penaud.

- Allez entre et assis toi.

Henry s'exécuta, mal à l'aise. Il dévisagea la femme. Elle ressemblait à sa mère physiquement parlant, mais quelque chose était différent… elle semblait heureuse et épanouie. Cette constatation l'attrista… elle était heureuse sans lui. Encore plongé dans sa contemplation il n'entendit que vaguement quelqu'un l'appelait.

- Henry? Henry!?

- Hein… quoi?

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était mal poli de dévisager les gens comme tu viens de le faire? Lui demanda Régina.

- Dé… désolé!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le dossier du jeune garçon.

- Bon… vu que tu es arrivé assez tard hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le loisir de compléter ton dossier. On va donc faire ça maintenant.

- …

- Tout d'abord j'ai besoin de connaître ton nom de famille. Apparemment tu n'as pas voulu le donner aux policiers, ni même au juge. Est ce que tu veux bien me le donner?

- Mills

- Pardon?

- Je m'appelle Henry Mills!

- D'accord… je vois que monsieur veut continuer à jouer les têtes brûlées. Tu aurais tout de même être un peu plus inventif au lieu de prendre le nom qui est inscrit sur la porte de ce bureau.

Elle fixa le jeune garçon mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction.

- Va pour Mills alors!

- …

- Tu n'es pas très bavard à ce que je vois.

La vérité était qu'Henry faisait des efforts surhumains pour refouler les larmes qu'il sentait arrivés au coin des yeux. Voir sa mère le traitait comme n'importe quel gamin de ce centre était un vrai supplice.

Soudainement la femme se leva et vint s'installer en face de lui.

- Écoute Henry, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à faire ce que tu as fait, mais je veux que tu saches qu'ici personne ne te jugera. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. Nous sommes là pour t'aider à te reconstruire si tu nous en donne la chance.

L'adolescent ne la regardait pas, trouvant ses pieds beaucoup plus intéressant, c'est alors qu'il la sentit.

Elle mis son index sous le menton du garçon afin de lui relever le visage. Ce simple geste de tendresse eu raison d'Henry. Il fixa sa mère et les larmes s'écoulèrent silencieusement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Régina assistait à ce genre de scène, mais étrangement elle se sentit plus touchée par la tristesse dans le regard d'Henry qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'elle s'occupait de ce centre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras tout en essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent réussisse à retrouver un semblant de calme. Lorsque Régina se détacha pour retourner derrière son bureau, Henry se sentit très seul.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la directrice s'adressa au jeune garçon.

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais si tu veux que je t'aide j'ai besoin de connaître un peu ton histoire, dit-elle en le regardant tendrement comme sa mère le faisait.

Que pouvait-il lui raconter? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui et encore moins de la forêt enchantée. Il ne pourrait qu'être évasif.

- Et bien, je crois que ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui si tu ne te décides pas à être plus loquace. Je vais donc te donner un exemplaire du règlement de cet établissement. Ça n'a rien de très compliqué tu vas voir. En ce qui concerne le lycée, tu vas devoir passer un petit examen afin qu'on sache quel est ton niveau. Respecte les consignes durant ton séjour ici et tu vas voir que tes six mois arriveront à échéance avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Et bien voilà c'est tout! Tu peux rejoindre les autres.

Mais contre toute attente l'adolescent ne fit aucun mouvement et resta bien enfoncé dans sa chaise, le regard rivé au sol.

- J'étais en colère, murmura t-il.

- Je te demande pardon?

Il releva la tête et regarda sa mère.

- J'étais en colère, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout fracassé avec ma batte. Ça devait sortir!

Son regard était froid et intense. Régina aurait aimé qu'il continue mais comme le garçon resté muet, elle se risqua à le questionner.

- Est ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ou contre qui tu étais si en colère?

- Contre mes mères!

- Tes… tes mères? Oh… d'accord! C'est parce qu'on t'embête à l'école à cause de… du… bref, du fait que tu as deux mamans au lieu d'avoir un père et une mère que tu es en colère contre elles? Parce que tu as l'impression d'être en dehors de la normalité fixée par la société et que les autres te regardent différemment?

Henry pencha la tête sur le côté et éclata de rire. Pas par rapport aux propos de la directrice mais plus en imaginant ces deux mères de la façon dont Régina étaient en train de les imaginer. La sauveuse et la méchante reine en couple… wow!

- Est ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle? Demanda la brune.

- C'est juste que… en fait j'ai deux mères mais pas dans le sens où vous l'imaginez. J'ai une mère biologique et une mère adoptive.

- Oh… je vois! Et ton père?

- Mort!

- Désolée… Et… et pourquoi es tu en colère contre elles?

- Parce qu'elles sont idiotes! Répondit sèchement le garçon.

- C'est pas un argument très recevable. Tu sais nous les adultes on est tous un peu idiot… ça semble venir avec notre mode d'emploi, plaisanta t-elle.

Henry répondit à sa blague par un large sourire.

- Depuis combien de jours es-tu en fugue? Demanda soudainement Régina.

- Disons quelques jours.

- Une raison particulière pour que tu aies choisi Boston comme lieu de prédilection.

- Mes mères se sont disputées et ma mère adoptive est partie. J'ai réussi à trouver sa trace ici.

- Donc tu sais où elle est?

Henry se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Si tu me donnais son nom je pourrais peut-être la joindre pour qu'elle puisse venir te voir. Ou, tu peux aussi me donner les coordonnées de ton autre mère. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

- …

- Hum… je vois que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin, dit-elle en souriant. Mais ne m'en veux pas d'avoir tenté le coup. Ça va être tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux sortir.

Henry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Est ce que tu peux me rendre un service et demander à Alexandra de venir me voir?

Devant l'air dubitatif du garçon, Régina sut qu'il ne savait de qui elle était en train de parler.

- Elle se fait appeler Alex et il semblerait qu'elle t'ait prise sous son aile d'après les bruits de couloir, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Ah oui, dernière petite chose avant que tu ne sortes, ici tout le monde se tutoie donc quand tu viens dans mon bureau et même si je suis la directrice de ce centre, sens toi à l'aise de m'appeler Régina et de me tutoyer. C'est beaucoup moins formel et tellement plus sympathique.

C'est maman que j'aimerais t'appeler, pensa je jeune garçon en fermant la porte du bureau.

Peu de temps après Alexandra était assise à la place d'Henry en face de Régina.

- Alors que me veut sa grandeur? Plaisanta l'adolescente.

- Il paraît que tu as fait amie-ami avec notre dernier pensionnaire… Henry?

- Ça se peut… pourquoi?

- Ce garçon m'intrigue. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment à sa place ici.

- Et ben on est deux alors!

- Rend moi un service et essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

- Quoi? Tu veux que je devienne une balance!? Mauvaise pioche Gina! C'est pas mon style et tu le sais.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je veux juste en apprendre un peu plus. Je sens qu'il nous cache pas mal de choses et je veux savoir quoi.

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça? Tous ceux qui sont ici cachent des choses, moi la première, alors pourquoi t'intéresser à lui en particulier?

- Est ce que je perçois une petite pointe de jalousie? Plaisanta Régina.

- Oui… euh je veux dire mais pas du tout…

En fait elle avait totalement raison. Régina était devenue pour Alexandra une véritable amie, presque une mère et voir quelqu'un venir prendre sa place ne l'enchantait pas du tout, même si c'était Henry et qu'elle l'aimait bien.

- Écoute Alex, tu sais que tu as une place privilégiée dans mon cœur et personne ne viendra te la prendre, promis juré!

Elle regarda la jeune fille avec tellement de tendresse que celle-ci ressentit un immense soulagement.

- Alors c'est d'accord? Demanda la directrice.

- Peut-être… seulement si tu me jures que tu ne te serviras pas de ces infos contre lui.

- Voyons, tu me connais mieux que ça Alex! Tu vas finir par me vexer! Ça restera entre toi et moi, promis.

- Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi dans tout ça?

- Je trouvais bizarre que tu ne l'aies pas encore demandé. Et si je me débrouille pour réduire au maximum ton séjour ici.

A ces mots le visage de l'adolescente s'assombrit. Une réduction de peine était la pire des récompenses pour elle, car cela signifiait retourner chez elle. Retrouver une mère alcoolique et un beau-père aux mains baladeuses. Lorsqu'elle regarda Régina cette dernière put voir la peur que sa proposition avait suscitée.

Elle se leva alors de son bureau, s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et pris ses mains entre les siennes.

- Hey Alex! Ça va aller. Je suis désolée de t'avoir proposer ce marché. J'ai parlé avant de réfléchir. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu retournes dans ce … ce … je ne sais même pas comment appelé ça. Écoute je travaille sur ton dossier pour essayer de te trouver une famille d'accueil à la fin de ton séjour ici, ok…

- …

- Alexandra… regarde moi! Je te promets que tu ne retourneras pas vivre là bas, quitte à ce que je te prenne chez moi, lança Régina ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de mettre un immense sourire sur le visage de l'adolescente.

- Tu… tu me prendrais avec toi? Demanda t-elle les yeux au bord des larmes.

- Tu es une jeune fille adorable, qui a juste besoin d'être entourée de gens qui l'aiment. Alors oui, si jamais à la fin de ton séjour je n'ai pas réussi à te dénicher une famille d'accueil, je ferai une demande pour que tu viennes vivre chez moi jusqu'à ce que je t'en trouve une.

- Deal?

- Deal! Mais tu sais, si tu as tendance à me trouver sévère ici, je te laisse imaginer le tout multiplié par dix.

- Je signerai pareil, répondit la jeune fille dans un large sourire.

Toutes deux se regardèrent quelques minutes en silence, chacune souriant à l'autre.

- Et donc pour notre petite affaire, tu es d'accord ou pas?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que ça me rapporterait…

- Tu ne perds pas le nord! Apporte moi des infos et on en reparle, d'accord?

- D'acco-d'ac!

Sur ce Alex se leva et s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre. Mais avant de le faire, elle contourna le bureau et entoura Régina de ses bras. Celle-ci n'eut pas le choix de répondre à ce soudain assaut et entoura ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

- Merci Gina, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de la directrice.

_**Bon ben, j'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts et à espérer que vous avez aimé ce côté de Régina! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé un super weekend sous le soleil. Moi ce fut mon cas! :) Mais j'ai tout de même pensé à vous. J'ai donc écrit un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. **_

_**Je veux encore vous remercier pour vos reviews et PM. Surtout continuez car ils me donnent l'envie et l'énergie de continuer cette histoire. :D**_

_**Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 6**

Emma savait que le moyen le plus simple pour trouver Henry était de trouver Régina. Ce qui avait pris plusieurs mois au jeune garçon ne prit qu'à peine quarante huit heures au shérif de Storybrooke. Retracer l'ancien maire fut un jeu d'enfant. N'ayant plus sa mémoire, l'ancienne reine n'avait pas jugé opportun de camoufler ses traces. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension de se retrouver face à la brune qu'Emma pris le chemin de Boston.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques kilomètres et elle se retrouverait face à Régina. Elle commençait à avoir les mains moites et à sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle anticipait cette rencontre, se demandant comment elle réagirait face à cette nouvelle Régina totalement amnésique de son passé. Par chance la fugue de son fils, et le nouveau métier de l'ancienne reine était une excuse toute trouvée pour le shérif d'une petite ville du Maine.

- Nous y voilà!

Elle gara sa voiture devant le bâtiment, attendit quelques instants, essayant de se calmer intérieurement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

De toutes les identités que Régina aurait pu se forger en laissant son passé et sa mémoire derrière elle, Emma se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser la brune à vouloir s'occuper de jeunes en difficultés. Peut-être le désir de combler inconsciemment l'absence de son fils? Ou bien celui de vouloir faire le bien après avoir fait souffrir tant de monde?

Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil du centre, elle fut frappée par les tags qui décoraient les murs. Ce n'était pas des graffitis comme on pouvait voir sur la plupart des murs des grandes villes. Non, c'était de superbes dessins dans lesquels on pouvait ressentir la frustration, l'amour, la colère de son auteur. Elle était totalement hypnotisée par ce trop plein de couleurs à l'intérieur d'un lieu qu'on imaginait plutôt austère.

- Magnifiques vous ne trouvez pas?

Emma sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la voix, elle resta figée, ses yeux verts complètement perdus dans ceux de la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle sentait son sang quittait ses veines, ses jambes faiblirent et se dérobaient sous elle. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, la directrice dans un rapide mouvement la retint par la taille lui évitant ainsi la chute.

- Est ce que ça va? S'enquit Régina, doucement.

- Euh… oui… oui. Je suis désolée. Le trajet jusqu'ici a dû me fatiguer plus que je ne le pensais, dit-elle en souriant à son interlocutrice.

Régina lui rendit son sourire. Emma n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de la directrice. Seigneur que Régina semblait sereine, pensa t-elle.

- Euh… est ce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

- Hein?

- Et bien oui vous n'arrêtez pas de me fixer alors je demande…

- No… non! Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je vous assure que je n'ai pas ce genre de comportement habituellement.

Emma était mal à l'aise et elle sentait la chaleur gagnait ses joues.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il semblerait que ces derniers temps je suscite ce genre de comportement chez certaines personnes, répondit-elle en accentuant son sourire.

- …

- Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Miss…

- Swan… Emma Swan!

- Et bien enchantée Miss Swan. Je suis Régina Mills la directrice de ce centre. Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence?

- Pour faire une histoire courte je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Oh… je vois. Suivez moi. On sera plus à l'aise dans mon bureau.

Alors qu'elle marchait derrière la directrice, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la silhouette de l'ancien maire de Storybrooke. Elle était peu habituée à voir Régina en simple jean et chemise. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant que ce style décontractée lui allait plutôt bien. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Régina était une femme magnifique, et si ce n'était son passé de méchante reine qui lui collait à la peau elle aurait probablement refait sa vie depuis longtemps. C'est alors qu'un voile sombre vint se poser sur ses yeux. C'est à cause d'elle la Sauveuse que cette magnifique femme était seule et sans mémoire. Elle lui avait volé sa dernière chance de refaire sa vie et d'avoir sa fin heureuse en ramenant Marianne à Robin. Elle sentit une larme coulait sur sa joue, qu'elle se dépêcha d'effacer alors que la brune se tournait vers elle pour la laisser entrer dans son bureau.

- Je vous en prie Miss Swan, asseyez vous.

- Emma… appelez moi Emma, s'il vous plait?

- Et bien dans ce cas appelez moi Régina. D'ailleurs ici tout le monde m'appelle Régina!

- Même vos jeunes? Demanda la blonde.

- Même eux… et tout le monde se tutoie ici, ajouta t-elle. Ça vous choque?

- Euh… non… oui… enfin je veux dire comment arrivez vous à vous faire respecter si vous ne mettez pas de distance entre eux et vous?

C'était au tour de Régina de regarder la blonde qui était assise en face d'elle. Il émanait de cette jeune femme quelque chose que la directrice n'arrivait pas à formuler. Une espèce de force, de tendresse mais aussi une immense tristesse.

- Le respect n'a rien à voir avec le fait de tutoyer ou de vouvoyer une personne. C'est quelque chose qui se mérite. Est-ce que vous tutoyez vos parents?

- Euh… ouais…

- Et est ce que vous leur manquer de respect pour autant?

- A certaines occasions probablement, répondit le shérif en émettant un léger rire.

- A vous voir je peux facilement l'imaginer, mais je suis sûre que vous avez un profond respect et beaucoup d'amour pour eux, lança Régina dans un haussement de sourcil.

- …

- Et bien… Emma… qu'est ce qui vous amène dans ce centre? Et pourquoi croyez vous que je puisse vous aider dans votre recherche?

- Et bien voilà… je suis à la recherche d'un adolescent d'environ quatorze ans qui a fugué, il y a maintenant quelques jours et tout porte à croire qu'il a pris la direction de Boston.

- Et dans cette histoire vous êtes…

- Je suis le shérif de la petite ville d'où il a fugué.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas là ne pas aller voir la police?

Régina marquait un point. N'importe qui aurait commencé son enquête en se renseignant auprès des forces de l'ordre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose et vite.

- Je voulais éviter de l'effrayer en mettant la police sur son dos.

La brune haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue par l'argument de la blonde. Cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Et quand j'ai appris l'existence de ce centre je me suis dit que peut-être l'un de vos pensionnaires pouvaient l'avoir croisé…

- Vous savez les jeune d'ici doivent suivre des consignes et des horaires très stricts. Les seules fois où ils sont à l'extérieur c'est pour se rendre au lycée. Dès la fin des cours ils doivent revenir ici sans tarder.

- Je vois… mais peut-être que sur le trajet du lycée…

Régina leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu que cette blonde était têtue.

- Bon… écoutez… je veux bien vous aider. Avez vous une photo?

Emma sortit la photo d'Henry qu'elle conservait précieusement dans son portefeuille.

- C'est la seule que j'ai sur moi.

Elle la tendit à la directrice. En reconnaissant son dernier pensionnaire elle eut un mouvement de surprise que ne sembla pas remarquer le shérif à son grand soulagement. Elle voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur cette Emma Swan et sur son protégé avant de lui dire qu'Henry se trouvait au sein de son établissement.

- Je ferai de mon mieux. Mais je préfère vous avertir que nos jeunes se serrent les coudes entre eux. Donc ne m'en veuillez pas si je n'obtiens aucune information concernant votre fugueur.

- Je vous remercie. Je vais rester quelques jours dans le coin pour continuer mes recherches. Voici mon numéro de téléphone. N'hésitez pas à me contacter quel que soit l'heure, le jour comme la nuit.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et si dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau. Lorsque Régina ouvrit la porte, Alexandra se tenait derrière, le poing dans les airs prêt à tambouriner sur la dite porte, Henry à ses côtés.

- MAMAN!?

Emma leva les yeux, pour découvrir son fils qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers la directrice, les yeux emplis de colère.

- Vous m'avez menti! Cria t-elle à l'endroit de Régina.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Et vous alors… vous estimez avoir été complètement honnête avec moi! Hurla Régina.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de…

- De quoi? De vous cacher qu'Henry était bien ici! Oh que si j'en avais entièrement le droit! Ces jeunes sont sous ma responsabilité et ils me font confiance. Non, mais … pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez? Vous débarquez ici, vous me mentez, et il faudrait que je vous… que je … et puis zut… je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner!

- Oh que si! Vous allez…

- STOP! ARRÊTEZ TOUTES LES DEUX!

Surprises par l'intervention d'Henry, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, légèrement honteuses de s'être comportées de la sorte et d'avoir laissé leur colère prendre le dessus.

Alexandra quand à elle, avait observé la scène avec des yeux ronds se demandant encore ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je suis désolée Henry. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter comme ça, dit Régina.

- Moi aussi… je suis désolée gamin.

- Alex, il se fait tard. Si tu amenais Henry avec toi, pendant que sa… mère et moi finissons notre… discussion.

La jeune adolescente encore abasourdie ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, avant d'entraîner Henry loin des prochains haussements de ton entre les deux femmes.

Elles se fixèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes, se jaugeant comme des boxeurs avant d'entamer leur combat.

- Écoutez Miss Swan…

Ça y est voilà le retour du Miss Swan. Elle a peut-être perdu la mémoire mais apparemment certaines habitudes ont la vie dure, pensa Emma.

- Je vous propose que nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui, avant que l'une de nous prononcent des paroles qui dépasseront sa pensée.

- Vous avez probablement raison. De toute façon je suis fatiguée après toute cette route, ajouta le shérif. Je sais que vous devez probablement me détester, mais pourriez vous me conseiller un hôtel pas trop cher et proche d'ici?

- Alors de un je ne vous déteste pas… du moins pas tout à fait et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ce centre n'est pas vraiment situé dans un lieu très touristique, alors côté hôtel…

- Ah… ok… je vois. Merci quand même.

La blonde était déjà en train de regagner son véhicule lorsque la directrice la rattrapa.

- Où … où allez vous dormir? Demanda gênée Régina.

- Et bien là dedans, fit –elle en désignant sa vieille coccinelle jaune.

- Quoi? Dans ce tas de ferraille?

Emma sourit. Mémoire ou pas, l'ancienne reine n'aimait toujours pas sa voiture.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire?

- Euh… rien, rien. Mais histoire de tempérer vos angoisses, sachez que ce ne sera pas la première fois et probablement pas la dernière que je dormirai là dedans.

Régina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Intérieurement elle sentait qu'elle allait probablement le regretter mais elle n'arrivait pas à envisager de laisser la blonde passer la nuit dans cet engin.

- Écoutez j'habite à cinq minutes à pieds d'ici et j'ai une chambre d'ami.

- Quoi? Après ce qui vient de se passer, vous m'offrez de m'héberger?

- Je sais… mon grand cœur me perdra Miss Swan!

- Emma… appelez moi Emma s'il vous plait.

-Alors vous le voulez ce lit ou pas… Emma?

Xxx

- Wow la vache! C'était quoi ça? S'écria Alex dès qu'elle se retrouva seule avec Henry.

- C'était ma mère!

- Sans déc., mec! J'avais jamais vu Gina dans une telle colère! Ça promet…

- Ouais comme tu dis!

- Bon alors tu m'expliques…

- Que je t'expliques quoi?

- Ben ça!

- C'est compliqué…

- Allez Henry s'il te plait, supplia l'adolescente.

- Tu promets de garder le secret?

- Promis, juré!

- D'abord dis moi ce que tu sais sur la directrice.

- Quel rapport?

Henry leva un sourcil afin de faire comprendre à la jeune fille que si elle voulait connaître son histoire elle devait d'abord remplir sa curiosité.

- Et bien elle est arrivée ici un peu avant que je ne débarque il ya environ six mois, pour le bien de tous d'ailleurs. L'ancien directeur était un vrai con, malade d'autorité et de châtiments physiques. Elle est devenue notre sauveuse. Elle ne nous considère pas comme de simple numéro de dossier ou comme des parias de la société. Elle essaie de savoir qui on est, d'où on vient et pourquoi on a terminé ici… dans ce centre pour délinquants. Elle nous fait croire en nous et en un avenir. Elle dit toujours que nous avons nous aussi droit à notre fin heureuse.

À ce moment là Alexandra laissa échapper un soupir.

- On aimerait aussi lui donner sa fin heureuse, poursuivit-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Régina est amnésique. Les seuls souvenirs qu'elle possède sont ceux qu'elle s'est forgée durant ces six derniers mois.

Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

- Bon à toi maintenant!

- Voilà… Emma que tu as vue, est ma mère biologique. Elle m'a abandonné à ma naissance.

- Quelle garce!

- Quoi? Non, non… tu n'y es pas. Elle l'a fait pour mon bien, pour mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté. Je ne lui en veux plus du tout. Nous en avons parlé et j'ai compris qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Elle m'a donné en adoption, et j'ai eu grâce à elle une enfance plutôt agréable. Il y a quelques années, pour diverses raisons, j'ai ressenti le besoin de me mettre à sa recherche. Je l'ai retrouvé et ramener avec moi. Tu imagines que cela n'a pas fait le bonheur de ma mère adoptive, ni celui d'Emma d'ailleurs. Ma mère adoptive avait peur qu'Emma me reprenne, et Emma … et bien… elle n'avait pas envisagé de me voir réapparaître dans sa vie après tant d'années. Bref, elles se sont bagarrées, disputées de si nombreuses fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. Puis les choses ont commencé à se tasser, et elles ont commencé à nouer certains liens jusqu'à une certaine journée.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Alex buvait littéralement les paroles du jeune garçon.

- Ma mère adoptive fréquentait un homme depuis peu, et j'étais vraiment content pour elle car cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse. Les choses semblaient s'arranger pour elle, Emma et moi. J'avais presque l'impression que nous formions une vraie famille, certes un peu étrange, mais une famille quand même. Et puis Emma lors de l'un de ses voyages… pour une enquête à ramener avec elle une femme. Celle-ci avait été laissée… comment dire… pour morte par son agresseur. Ce dernier étant toujours en fuite, Emma a voulu la mettre en sécurité dans notre petite ville pour le plus grand malheur de ma mère. Car figure toi que cette femme n'était autre que la femme du prétendant de ma mère. Lui aussi la pensait morte. Emma ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais ma mère était trop triste et en colère pour le comprendre. Et puis un soir ma mère adoptive a quitté la ville. J'imagine qu'elle voulait laisser tout ça derrière elle. Elle m'a donc confié à ma mère biologique.

- Et ben dis donc… quelle histoire! Mais alors c'est quoi ton secret? Parce que ton histoire est intéressante mais bon … les problèmes entre les parents tu n'es pas le seul à en vivre.

- J'aime mes deux mamans. Ma mère adoptive s'est consacrée à moi pendant dix ans. Elle m'a aimé, soigné, éduqué. J'ai donc décidé de partir à sa recherche et c'est pour ça que j'ai atterri à Boston.

- Ok… mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas été la retrouver au lieu de faire des conneries et de te retrouver enfermer ici?

- Il fallait que je vienne dans ce centre et que je rencontre la directrice.

- Non… ne me dit pas… Régina connaît ta mère! Merde alors! Mais comment tu vas faire? Elle ne se rappelle rien de son passé.

- La vérité est que Régina est ma mère adoptive!

_**Bon... que puis je ajouté... sinon... à vos claviers pour vos reviews ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 6. J'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire... à croire que j'étais inspirée ;) Je sais que je vous ai laissé un peu sur votre faim comme certaines personnes me l'ont fait remarquer, et je ne m'arrange pas avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon meilleur mais j'avais besoin d'une sorte de transition dans la relation Emma/Régina. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même... un petit peu ;) Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture..._  
**

**Chapitre 7**

Alors que la lumière du jour illuminait la pièce, la jeune femme remonta les draps au dessus de sa tête, trouvant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour sortir du lit. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était pas le sien et que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux un instant histoire de remettre ses idées bien en place. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire.

_- Voilà nous y sommes! Ce n'est pas très luxueux ni très grand mais au moins c'est chez moi! Dit Régina en affichant un large sourire._

_Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil. L'appartement était aménagé avec goût. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et accueillantes. Les meubles étaient modernes et bien agencés. _

_- Suivez moi je vais vous conduire à votre chambre._

_Emma pénétra dans la pièce qui contenait excessivement peu de mobilier. C'est aussi meublé qu'une chambre de couvent, se surprit-elle à penser. _

_- Je n'ai pas fini la décoration, dit Régina comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de la blonde. Après tout j'ai acquis cet appartement i peine six mois._

_- Ce sera parfait, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Emma en regardant l'ancien maire avec beaucoup de gratitude. _

_- Bon, ben… si vous voulez prendre une douche c'est la porte juste à côté. Vous trouverez des serviettes propres dans le placard à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Je vous laisse vous installer. _

_Le shérif s'assit sur le lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis ferma les yeux. _

_- Quelle journée!_

_Elle se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Elle resta presque vingt minutes à laisser la chaleur de l'eau imprégner son corps. Celui-ci avait commencé à se détendre. Elle finit par sortir de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain pour regagner sa chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Régina. _

_- Dés… désolée… je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, dit la directrice se sentant rougir face à une Emma à moitié nue._

_- Y a pas de mal! Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir gênée. Après tout vous êtes chez vous, lança Emma sur un ton taquin._

_- Euh… oui… enfin… je venais juste vous dire que j'ai fait des lasagnes donc si ça vous tente…_

_- C'est trop gentil de votre part, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…_

_- Vous ne vous imposez pas puisque c'est moi qui vous aie offert de vous héberger._

_Alors que la blonde allait regagner sa chambre, elle sentit le regard de Régina qui s'attardait sur ses courbes._

_- Est ce que vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait, Madame la directrice? Le ton qu'avait employé la Sauveuse était empli de sous-entendus._

_Prise sur le fait, Régina ne se sut quoi répondre. Elle baissa les yeux et fit un demi tour sur elle même pour regagner la cuisine._

_Quelques instants plus tard la blonde la rejoignit. Le repas fut silencieux. Ce fut Emma qui décida alors d'ouvrir le dialogue._

_- Je… voudrais m'excuser pour m'être emportée tout à l'heure au centre. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous traiter comme je l'ai fait. Mais que puis je dire pour ma défense sinon que j'étais inquiet pour mon fils. Et savoir que vous n'avez même pas tenté de me rassurer en me disant qu'il était sain et sauf et en bonne santé m'a mis hors de moi!_

_- Excuses acceptées!_

_- Quoi c'est tout?_

_- Que voulez vous dire?_

_- Je veux dire que vous aussi vous avez vos torts, dit la blonde qui commençait à trouver la brune passablement énervante._

_- Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais être juste pour Henry! De plus à aucun moment vous ne m'avez dit être la mère de l'adolescent que vous recherchiez. Si j'avais eu cette information peut-être… je dis bien peut-être aurais je réagi différemment! _

_Décidément cette blonde commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu de l'inviter chez elle!_

_D'un commun accord silencieux, la discussion prit fin. Malgré l'heure peu tardive, Emma dit bonsoir à sa colocataire du moment et regagna sa chambre. Régina fit de même peu de temps après. Cette journée l'avait exténué. Elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où elle s'était disputée avec une personne… du moins au cours des six derniers mois._

_Emma n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait à la brune qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle s'était construite une toute nouvelle vie dans laquelle elle semblait heureuse et pleinement épanouie. Personne autour pour la blâmer de ses actions passées. Au contraire elle semblait être une femme aimée et appréciée par les gens qui la côtoyaient. C'est alors qu'elle se demanda si elle avait le droit de lui rappeler ce qu'elle était et qui elle était; de rouvrir des plaies qui étaient à présent fermées. Ici elle avait probablement des amis, alors qu'à Storybrooke malgré ses efforts pour se faire accepter beaucoup de gens la craignaient encore. Elle ne manquait à personne… sauf à elle … et à son fils. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de l'ancienne reine. Ces derniers mois éloignées l'une de l'autre et ces dernières vingt quatre heures avaient considérablement embrouillés les sentiments que ressentait la blonde vis à vis de son ancienne ennemie. Était ce de l'amitié, du respect, de la gratitude de s'être occupé de son fils pendant des années. Chose certaine le voyage au pays imaginaire et le combat contre Zelena les avaient indéniablement rapprochées… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Emma fasse la bêtise de modifier le passé. Une chose dont elle était sûre, est qu'elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Régina alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée en simple serviette de bain devant elle. Un regard de convoitise et de désir. Sourire au lèvres elle se mit à laisser vagabonder ses pensées qui n'avaient rien de pures ni de chastes. Et si… C'est alors qu'un cri se fit entendre en provenance de la pièce d'à côté. _

_Emma pénétra sans y être invitée dans la chambre de son hôtesse. Régina était en sueur, prononçant des mots que la blonde avait du mal à saisir. Elle se précipita à son chevet, pris l'ancienne reine dans ses bras, tout en prononçant des mots réconfortants afin de calmer la jeune femme. Peu à peu elle sentit Régina se détendre avant de se raidir à nouveau entre ses bras. C'est à ce moment que la brune repoussa Emma, avec une telle violence que la Sauveuse se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air au pied du lit._

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre? Et surtout que faisiez vous dans… dans mon lit?_

_- Je suis déçue Gina, moi qui pensais que notre première nuit serait inoubliable pour toi, agaça le shérif._

_- Qu… que… quoi… comment? _

_- Relaxez Madame la directrice je plaisante, ricana Emma._

_- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!_

_Régina fulminait de s'être faite prendre au piège alors que la blonde riait de bon cœur._

_- Écoutez… je vous ai entendu crier et je suis venue tout simplement vérifier si vous alliez bien c'est tout. Y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Mais maintenant que j'ai constaté que vous alliez bien je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Bonne nuit!_

_- Att… attendez! Dit-elle en retenant la jeune femme par le bras. Je suis désolée. J'ai fait un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar… ça semblait tellement réel._

_- Et vous en faites souvent?_

_- A vrai dire c'est la première fois._

_Soudainement Régina avait toute l'attention de la blonde._

_- Est ce que vous voulez en parler? Parfois ça soulage._

_- Et bien… vous allez trouver ça stupide…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas. En tant que shérif j'ai droit à toute sorte de divagation de mes prévenus, lança t-elle en souriant pour encourager l'ancienne reine._

_- Et bien… c'était plutôt déstabilisant. Je me voyais dans ce rêve mais comme à deux endroits et à deux époques différents. A un moment j'étais au XXIème siècle et l'instant d'après je portais une longue robe et je vivais dans un château._

_- Et … qu'est ce qui vous a effrayé?_

_Régina fixait ses mains et triturait ses doigts. _

_- J'étais en train de… torturer quelqu'un, murmura t-elle si faiblement qu'Emma n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu._

_- Vous… tortu…_

_- C'est ça je torturais quelqu'un et apparemment j'y prenais un grand plaisir, hurla Régina à travers les larmes qui maintenant inondaient ses joues. Comment pourrais je faire ça? Je déteste la violence! Sanglota la reine._

_Emma la pris dans ses bras et celle-ci ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire elle se laissa bercer doucement par la blonde. Peu à peu, elle retrouva son calme._

_- Ça va aller. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. _

_Mais elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus derrière tout ça. Les souvenirs étaient-ils en train de remonter à la surface? Et pourquoi maintenant?_

_- Est ce que ça vous dérangerez de … rester dormir ici pour cette nuit? demanda Régina doucement._

_- A une seule condition… qu'on se tutoie comme le font vos jeunes? Lança Emma, accompagnant sa requête d'un clin d'œil._

_- S'il n'y a que ça… sourit Régina. _

Il était plus de quatorze heures quand Emma frappa à la porte du bureau de Régina.

- Entrez!

- Euh… bonjour.

- Ah … bonjour Mis… Emma. J'imagine que vou… tu as assez bien dormi vu l'heure, lança Régina.

- Même si la nuit a été un peu mouvementée, je peux sans conteste dire que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas retrouvé les bras de Morphée avec autant de plaisir.

- Et bien tant mieux. Est ce que je peux t'aider?

- C'est à propos d'Henry… il n'est pas à sa place ici, et je suis certaine que tu le sais. Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose pour…

- Diminuer la durée de son séjour?

- Exactement! Répondit la blonde confiante de voir sa requête acceptée.

- Et bien non!

- No… NON! Comment ça NON!?

- Henry doit répondre de ses actes comme n'importe qui! Il a détruit des biens publics, il a reçu une sentence, il doit l'exécuter!

- Mais je croyais que…

- Que quoi, Miss Swan? Que parce que vous avez dormi dans mon lit j'allais éviter d'appliquer la loi vis à vis de votre fils.

Si elle me sort encore un Miss Swan, je jure que je ne réponds plus de mes actes, pensa Emma.

- …

- Écoute Emma, reprit Régina d'une voix plus douce, comprend moi. Si je fais ça avec Henry, quel sera mon degré d'autorité ici? Crois moi si je te dis que j'en suis vraiment navrée.

- D'accord je comprends.

- Sûre? Demanda Régina, incertaine de la véracité de la réponse. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu fais ton travail.

La directrice sembla soulager par cette réponse et vit dans les magnifiques yeux verts de la femme qui se tenait face à elle qu'elle était sincère.

- Que vas tu faire maintenant?

- Je pense que je vais rentrer à Storybrooke pour quelques jours histoire de régler certaines affaires en cours. Mais j'aimerais voir Henry avant de partir si cela ne te dérange pas.

- Euh… non, non … évidemment. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses le voir ce soir.

- Merci.

Emma sortit du bureau laissant une ancienne reine perplexe vis à vis de ce que cette blonde impétueuse, têtue et qui l'agaçait au plus haut point lui faisait ressentir.

_**Bon alors... C'est l'horreur ou c'est dans l'acceptable... ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai écrire beaucoup cette semaine qui est méga chargée mais je ferai de mon mieux promis ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier: Umiko13, Xenmin, , Zeb410. EvilRegal21,Huddyfanlove,Titimaya, Joegana, RoseAlix95, Eniid, mimi, Gottevil et tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité dont les "guest". Merci de lire cette histoire et de la commenter, pour moi c'est juste que du bonheur:)) Prêts ou plutôt prêtes pour un chapitre 8? ;) Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 8**

Emma faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Régina. La directrice l'avait appelé pour lui dire que son fils avait finalement accepté de la rencontrer. Il était déjà presque dix neuf heures.

Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose durant l'après-midi. Elle avait appelé Mary-Margareth pour la rassurer sur elle ainsi que sur Henry, lui disant qu'elle reprendrait la route pour Storybrooke dans la soirée. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les rues de la ville, son esprit était complètement absorbé par la brune. Sa mémoire était-elle vraiment en train de revenir? Comment Régina réagira t-elle à l'afflux de tant de souvenirs douloureux hormis ceux de son fils?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit. Henry regardait sa mère sans oser pénétrer dans la pièce. Mère et fils se regarder fixement, leur yeux colorés de diverses émotions : la peur, la tristesse, la colère et tant d'autres sentiments.

- Je vous laisse entre vous. Prenez votre temps. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je serai à la cafétéria.

La porte se referma, laissant un silence pesant s'installer avant qu'Emma ne décide de faire le premier pas.

- Salut gamin! T'as l'air en forme.

- …

- Écoute je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur en tant que mère et j'ai tendance à accumuler les conneries, mais je t'en prie Henry laisse moi essayer d'arranger les choses. Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois.

La sauveuse aurait voulu ne pas paraître faible devant son garçon, mais elle ne réussit pas à empêcher les larmes de glisser silencieusement le long de ses joues. Six mois sans vraiment voir, parler ou même embrasser son fils. C'était long, trop long. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais devant le visage complètement fermé de l'adolescent elle n'avait pas osé.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Henry qui s'avança vers sa mère pour l'entourer de ses bras. D'abord surprise, elle s'abandonna rapidement à la chaleur du corps d'Henry contre elle. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps leur étreinte avait duré, mais lorsque son fils se détacha, elle sentit immédiatement le froid et la peur l'envahir à nouveau.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit doucement Henry.

- Toi aussi gamin… On doit se promettre de ne plus rester autant de temps fâché, sans avoir essayé de se parler et de se dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Tu es d'accord?

- D'accord!

- Si tu me racontais comment mon fils si adorable, gentil, prévoyant envers tout le monde est devenu ce délinquant, qui saccage les biens publics, dit Emma en entourant les épaules d'Henry et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, faisant apparaître un large sourire sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

Xxx

Assise, buvant un café qui n'avait de café que le nom, Régina se demandait comment la rencontre entre Emma et Henry se déroulait. Elle s'était attachée à cette drôle de famille et étrangement elle se sentait proche de cette blonde et de son petit garçon. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin là dans les bras d'Emma, elle avait tout d'abord eu un choc se demandant ce que le shérif faisait dans son lit. Mais au lieu d'essayer d'échapper à l'étreinte, elle se surprit à s'y glisser encore un peu plus profondément, se sentant confortable et totalement à l'aise contre le corps de la blonde. Était-elle attirée par elle? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Avait-elle par le passé déjà éprouvait ce genre de sentiments vis-à-vis d'une autre femme? Hélas son passé était un immense trou noir. Ce dont elle était certaine c'est que cette femme qui l'agaçait plus souvent qu'autrement avait un délicieux effet sur elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, le visage éclairait par un large sourire, elle ne vit pas la jeune fille qui venait de s'installer face à elle.

- Salut ma Gina!

- Hey! Bonsoir Alex!

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore au centre à cette heure ci? Pas de rencard avec ton petit policier? Taquina la jeune fille.

- Premièrement Chris est seulement un ami, alors arrête de te faire des films. Segundo, Emma et Henry son actuellement dans mon bureau.

- …

Régina observa l'adolescente, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Bon… tu vas cracher le morceau! Demanda la directrice.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu veux en parler?

- …

- C'est comme tu le sens. Bon je te laisse, je vais voir où en sont Emma et Henry. Souhaitons que leur relation se soit un peu améliorée, dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Régina! Attends! Cria Alex, en rattrapant la directrice. Tu as raison j'ai quelque chose qui me turlupine mais je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler ou pas.

- Et pourquoi tant d'hésitation? Il me semblait que nous avions établi une relation de confiance toutes les deux?

- Oui… oui… tu as raison. Mais … c'est que … Tu sais tout ce que tu représentes pour moi n'est ce pas?

Régina le savait mais ne répondit pas à l'adolescente voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir.

- J'ai peur que si je te dis ce que je sais… j'ai peur de te perdre… , ajouta Alexandra le regard plonger vers le sol.

Régina s'approcha d'elle, et lui releva le menton du bout du doigt, mais la jeune fille détourna le regard.

- Pourquoi est ce que je partirais? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien l'honorer.

- …

- Regarde-moi Alex, dit d'une voix douce la directrice. Dans quelques mois tu sortiras d'ici, et j'espère que ce sera pour le meilleur. Quoi que tu saches, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Bien qu'elle ait surprit un soupir de soulagement de la part de la jeune fille, elle pouvait encore lire de la crainte dans le regard de cette dernière. Ce qu'Alexandra ne savait pas, c'est que suite à la dernière discussion qu'elles avaient eu, Régina avait entamé les démarches administratives pour qu'à la fin de son séjour au centre l'adolescente puisse venir vivre avec elle. Mais ne voulant pas créer de fausse joie, elle préférait attendre d'avoir la confirmation à sa demande avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elles s'étaient tellement attaché l'une à l'autre comme à des bouées de sauvetage, que l'ancien maire ne pouvait envisager de la laisser repartir dans la vie de souffrance qu'elle n'avait que trop connu.

- C'est à propose d'Henry, finit par lâcher Alexandra.

Levant un sourcil interrogatif, la directrice se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui apprendre de plus. Depuis l'arrivée d'Emma, il lui avait semblé que la situation d'Henry était assez claire. Un ado comme tant d'autres déchiré par les disputes entre ses parents. A la différence prêt que dans le cas du jeune garçon ses parents se constituaient de deux mamans. Voyant la jeune fille hésitante à continuer son récit, elle l'encouragea en lui prenant la main.

- Voilà… tu m'avais demandé de partir à la pêche aux infos à propos d'Henry… Bien que tu aies déjà fait connaissance de sa mère, sais tu qu'Henry a une deuxième maman?

Pour toute réponse la brune se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Mais est ce que tu étais au courant que son autre mère se trouve actuellement à Boston?

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit son nom ou bien où elle se trouvait? Interrogea Régina.

- Son autre mère ne t'en a pas parlé, n'est ce pas?

- Non, pas vraiment. En même temps on a quasiment passé notre temps à s'engueuler… pire que si nous étions un vieux couple marié, plaisanta t-elle.

- Je ne savais pas que tu kiffais les filles, taquina Alexandra.

- Qu… QUOI! Mas non je disais juste que…

- C'est bon Gina… je plaisantais… quoi qu'au vu de ta réaction épidermique, je me le demande! Ricana l'adolescente, devant une directrice plus que rougissante.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, dis moi ce que tu sais sur l'autre mère d'Henry.

- Euh… ben je sais que ce qu'il a fait, il a fait pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- En quoi fracasser du matériel à coup de batte de baseball le rapprocherait-il de sa mère, à moins que celle-ci ne soit policier ou juge. Et encore là… je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait apprécié voir son fils se livrer à ce style de méfait.

- Sauf si… elle ne se souvient plus de lui, murmura Alexandra, ses yeux plongeant dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit? Et arrête de regarder tes pieds, s'impatienta Régina.

Les yeux de l'adolescente fixèrent ceux de la directrice. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- L'autre mère d'Henry c'est… c'est toi.

C'est alors que la directrice sentit le plancher se dérobait sous ses pieds. Sans l'aide du mur sur lequel elle s'appuyât dans un mouvement de réflex, Régina se serait lourdement écroulée sur le sol froid de la cafétéria du centre.

Xxx

- Alors gamin comment ça se passe ici?

- Plutôt bien en fait. Je me suis fait une amie.

- La fille qui était avec toi l'autre jour?

- Elle s'appelle Alex. Elle est plutôt cool! En fait elle me fait un peu penser à toi.

- Mouais… pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une bonne chose.

- Tu t'en es sortie, alors pourquoi pas elle, lança t-il dans un sourire. En plus, elle semble super bien s'entendre avec mam… Régina.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu es un gosse génial, tu le sais ça! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Encore plus de bêtises que tu n'en fais déjà.

Un voile sombre passa alors dans les yeux de la blonde lequel n'échappa pas à son fils.

- Je suis désolé Ma, je ne voulais pas…

- T'inquiète gamin. De toute façon tu as raison. A l'avenir je te consulterai avant de faire quoi que ce soit comme ramener quelqu'un du passé, plaisanta t-elle.

- Comment il est son appartement?

- Et bien… il n'a rien à voir avec la résidence que ta mère possède à Storybrooke, mais on s'y sent chez soi.

- Et… et elle… comment elle est?

- Elle est et restera toujours ta mère, mémoire ou pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la Régina de Storybrooke est bien présente, preuve en est, on ne tient pas dix minutes dans une même pièce sans s'engueuler.

Mère et fils partirent alors d'un fou rire qui finit d'évacuer le peu de tension qui persistait encore entre eux.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle se souviendra de nous un jour?

- J'en suis sûre. D'ailleurs elle a des bribes de souvenirs qui ont commencé à apparaître.

- Quand ça?

- Quand j'ai passé la nuit chez elle, elle a fait un cauchemar. Elle s'est vue en Evil Queen. Ça l'a tellement effrayé que j'ai dû dormir avec elle.

- Toi et maman dans le même lit? Je payerai pour voir ça! plaisanta Henry. En même temps…

- Ouais ben va pas commencer à te faire des films gamin!

- Non mais imagine, ce serait…

- Stop, je ne veux rien entendre de plus, dit la blonde en se bouchant les oreilles.

Alors qu'ils riaient et se taquinaient, profitant pleinement de ce moment mère-fils qui leur avait tant manqué depuis plusieurs mois, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître une Régina en larmes, suivit de près par Alex.

La jeune adolescente regarda Henry impuissante, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse envers le jeune garçon, alors que la brune se précipita vers Emma.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? Hurla Régina.

- Que… quoi? Demanda Emma, essayant en vain de calmer l'ancienne reine.

- Que Henry… que Henry est mon fils?

_**Et puis? Toujours désireux de connaître la suite? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou! J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Désolée pour le "cliffhanger" du précédent chapitre! (lol) Et encore un big big merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes des amours. Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 9**

Henry fixait désespérément le plafond de sa chambre. Il était un peu plus de minuit, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche de Régina il n'avait pas vraiment de plan en tête. Il s'était dit qu'une fois sur place il aviserait. Mais désormais les choses lui avaient totalement échappé. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour sa mère adoptive. Six mois sans aucun souvenirs et voilà que du jour au lendemain elle se retrouvait avec un fils adolescent et sa mère biologique dans sa vie. Pourquoi avait-il cru bon de se confier à cette fille! Il aurait voulu que les choses se fassent plus en douceur.

- Pourvu que tout se passe bien entre elles! Se dit-il.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit une sorte de grattement contre sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrit tout doucement cette dernière. Alex se tenait derrière.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Tu ne trouves pas que tu en as fait assez?

- Écoute je suis vraim…

Mais avant que la jeune fille ne termine sa phrase, Henry avait déjà claqué la porte. S'il avait trouvé une certaine ressemblance entre Emma et Alex, il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point.

La jeune fille ne se découragea pas et continua à taper du poing.

- Fous-moi la paix! Cria Henry.

- Pas temps que tu ne me laisseras pas une chance de t'expliquer!

Bougonnant, il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je te donne cinq minutes!

- …

- Quatre minutes et vingt secondes.

- C'est bon! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie! First, je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas avoir respecté ma promesse. Mais franchement c'était vraiment trop énorme comme info. Sans rire … Régina… ta mère!

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Lança t-il furieux qu'une étrangère se mêle de leurs affaires.

- Ce que… ce que ça peut me faire? Ça me fait que Régina a été plus une mère pour moi en quelques mois que ma propre mère. Ça me fait qu'à cause de toi elle va probablement partir d'ici et que je vais me retrouver au point de départ, alors qu'elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais tomber! Toi et ta mère vous débarquez ici et vous bousillez tout sans penser aux conséquences! Hurlait maintenant Alex, les mots entrecoupés de sanglots. Voilà ce que ça me fait!

Henry ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour calmer Alexandra. Il espérait que les cris n'avaient pas alerté le surveillant de nuit.

Penser aux conséquences était une chose qu'Emma ne faisait jamais et apparemment lui non plus. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que sa mère et l'adolescente étaient aussi intimement liées? Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. Il se racla la gorge, s'en voulant un peu de s'être emporté.

- Euh… écoute je suis désolé… je savais pas…

- …

Peu à peu les sanglots s'estompèrent et le silence reprit ses droits, jusqu'à ce qu'Alex décide de le rompre.

- Est-ce que tu penses que ça se passe bien entre tes mères?

- Je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir.

Alexandra regarda l'adolescent avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Quoi?

- Et si on y allait?

- Tu es folle! Et si jamais on se fait prendre?

- Bah… on s'en va chez la dirlot, c'est plutôt une bonne excuse, non!?

- On ne sait même pas où elle habite. Et en plus je te signale qu'elle vit en appart. Comment tu comptes entrer?

- De un, je sais très bien où elle vit pour y avoir déjà passé un weekend de permission, et de deux on n'a qu'à passer par les escaliers de secours qui donne sur la porte patio arrière.

- Je vois que tu as déjà pensé à tout! Écoute j'en sais rien. J'ai déjà ma dose de problèmes.

- Allez fais pas ton p'tit bourgeois… Et puis on ne sait jamais… peut-être qu'elles sont en train de s'entretuer! Dans ce cas on a l'excuse toute trouvée… on essayait juste d'éviter un massacre. Dis oui! Supplia l'adolescente.

- J'imagine que tu as raison et de toute façon je ne fermerai pas l'œil tant que je ne saurai pas qu'elles vont bien.

- Cool! L'opération EmmaGina est en marche!

- Opération EmmaGina!? T'as pas mieux? Se moqua Henry.

- Pfff…

Xxx

Quelques heures plus tôt dans le bureau de la directrice.

_- Comment Henry et toi avez-vous pu me mentir? Hurlait la brune en martelant le plancher._

_- Les kids… allez dans vos chambres!_

_- Mais Ma…_

_- Fais ce que je te dis Henry! Le regard noir que lui lançait Emma ne prêtait pas à l'argumentation._

_- Henry sortit du bureau en compagnie d'Alexandra._

_- Tu es fière de toi! Cracha Henry furieux à l'adolescente._

_- Je… je…_

_Sur ce le jeune garçon regagna sa chambre et s'y enferma._

_Pendant ce temps, Emma essayait sans vraiment y parvenir de calmer une directrice presque hystérique._

_- Je t'en prie Régina essaie de te calmer._

_- Que je me calme! Tu veux que je me calme!? Sais tu ce que c'est de passer six mois de sa vie à chercher qui on est; à s'imaginer le pire scénario sur ce que peut être ton passé? Non, non bien sûr! Ce n'est pas le genre de questions qu'on se pose quand on a toute sa mémoire et tous ses souvenirs, continuait à vociférer la directrice._

_Les deux femmes se faisaient face, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Régina n'arrivant pas à contenir sa colère devant une Emma qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer et la faire taire. Alors que la brune lui hurlait dessus depuis quinze minutes, Emma pris le visage de Régina entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Régina. Elle sentit cette dernière se relâcher contre elle, mais alors qu'elles se séparaient Emma sentit des picotements et une montée de chaleur au niveau de sa joue gauche. Régina venait de la gifler._

_- Non mais ça va pas la tête!_

_- Et toi qu'est ce qui t'a pris de … de … _

_- T'embrasser, termina Emma avec un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé ça! _

_- Que… quoi… mais bien sûr que non! _

_- Tu n'es pas très convaincante avec ton bégaiement! Taquina la blonde. De toute façon c''est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu la fermes et que tu te calmes un peu! Est-ce qu'on peut aller chez toi et avoir une discussion un peu plus … adulte. Je jure que je répondrai à toutes tes questions. _

_Régina vit dans les yeux de la Sauveuse la culpabilité, mais aussi quelque chose dont elle aurait voulu faire abstraction … du désir. _

_C'est ainsi que dans un lourd silence, les deux femmes prirent la direction de l'appartement de la brune._

Xxx

- Et voilà on y est! Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué.

- Mouais… Apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce genre de truc.

- C'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour rester en vie, répondit Alex.

- Entrer chez les gens par effraction?

- Ça m'a évité de crever de faim pendant mes fugues.

- Tu ne t'es jamais fais prendre?

- A ton avis? Pourquoi je suis dans un centre pour délinquants?

- Ouais… à question stupide…

- Bon maintenant boucle la!

La porte patio de Régina donnait dans la cuisine de l'appartement. Alexandra n'avait eu aucun mal à crocheter la serrure de celle dernière. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune lumière, laissant penser que les occupants étaient soi absents, ou dans les bras de Morphée.

- Tu crois qu'elles ont réussi à s'entretuer et qu'on va découvrir leurs cadavres? Plaisanta l'adolescente.

- Très drôle! Bougonna Henry.

- Oh ça va!

Tout à coup comme si le jour s'était soudainement levé, une énorme lumière envahit la pièce.

- Ne bougez plus!

Lorsque leurs yeux s'acclimatèrent, ils découvrirent Emma en simple boxer et tee-shirt, arme au poing. Lorsque celle-ci reconnut son fils, elle baissa le revolver.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ici? Vous vous rendez compte que j'aurais pu vous tirer dessus!

- Bonjour la bavure!

Emma se tourna vers cette gamine qui n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux.

- Je suppose que tu es Alex! Emma la mère…

- Ouais je sais! Votre histoire est pas banale.

- Bon vous allez m'expliquer ce que…

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

La brune réveillée par les bruits provenant de sa cuisine, découvrait la scène devant elle.

- -C'est ce que j'essaie de savoir.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec une arme dans la main et dans ma maison?

- J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai pensé qu'il y a avait un cambrioleur! Ça va … tu vas pas en faire tout un plat! Je te rappelle que je suis shérif et que je sais m'en servir.

Pour toute réponse Régina leva les yeux au ciel, avant de fixer son regard sur les deux adolescents.

- Vous vous rendez compte que le fait de sortir en douce du centre peut vous valoir de très graves ennuis, voir un allongement de votre séjour!

- J'étais inquiet, dit Henry, se sentant un peu ridicule.

- Quoi! Tu pensais que Gina et moi allions nous battre comme des chiffonnières… quoi que ça aurait pu être intéressant, plaisanta la blonde tout en fixant la brune avec un regard d'envie qui fit rougir l'ancienne reine.

Emma ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi, mais elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à flirter avec la directrice, et mettre mal à l'aise cette dernière, ce qui n'avait qu'une seule signification pour la sauveuse… la brune n'était pas indifférente. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Elle ne le savait pas… du moins pas de manière précise.

Surprenant le manège entre ses deux mères, Henry se mit à les regarder tour à tour. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre elles. Était ce bon ou mauvais? Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elles allaient bien.

- Bon il est tard! Je vais appeler le centre avant que le surveillant ne lance la police à vos trousses. Le fait que vous soyez ici, devrait vous évitez d'avoir trop d'ennuis, dit Régina en y ajoutant un clin d'œil à l'encontre des deux ados. Mais pour tout de suite tout le monde au lit. La journée a été plus que chargée en émotions. Je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami donc il va falloir qu'on se débrouille. Henry, je te propose le canapé-lit du salon, Alex si ça ne te dérange pas de partager le lit de ta directrice…

Le sourire qu'affichait le visage de la jeune fille était sans contexte la meilleure des réponses.

Alors que Régina et Alexandra prenait le chemin de leur chambre, Henry resta un peu avec Emma. Il ne pourrait pas dormir sans savoir ce qui s'était passé entre ses deux mères.

Xxx

_Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le salon, aucune d'elle n'osant prendre la parole._

_- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose? finit par demander Régina._

_- Euh… oui… je crois que je vais en avoir besoin._

_Régina lui servit un verre de whisky tout en regardant Emma d'un air interrogatif._

_- Mon passé est si pire que ça? interrogea la brune avec une certaine appréhension._

_- Non… enfin oui… ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est assez compliqué._

_- Je vois! _

_Emma essayait vainement de penser à une façon pas trop maladroite de parler du passé de l'ancien maire sans que celle-ci ne se braque ou ne prenne peur._

_- Écoute… je pense que le mieux serait que tu me poses des questions et je m'efforcerai d'y répondre du mieux que je peux._

- …

_Des questions… elle en avait tellement… par où commencer?_

_- Parle moi d'Henry._

_Emma lui parla alors de l'abandon de son fils puis de l'adoption de ce dernier par Régina, jusqu'à la fugue qu'Henry avait faite il y a quatre ans pour partir à la recherche de sa mère biologique._

_- Et comme tu peux le constater il n'a pas changé… cette fois, c'est à ta recherche qu'il est parti, dit Emma en envoyant un sourire réconfortant à la brune._

_- Comment… comment s'est passé notre rencontre?_

_- Pas très bien comme tu peux l'imaginer. Je crois que le fait qu'Henry parte à la recherche de sa mère biologique t'a profondément blessé. Pour lui tu étais devenue… la méchante, toujours sur son dos, à lui demander toujours d'être le meilleur… et moi … et bien j'étais la nouveauté… la maman cool._

_Il y eut un silence qui dura quelques instants. Emma qui jusqu'à présent regardait ses pieds, leva la tête pour constater que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de l'ancienne reine._

_- J'ai un fils qui me déteste._

_- Non, non… pas du tout! Henry t'aime. Crois tu qu'il serait parti à ta recherche si ce n'était pas le cas? _

_Emma se leva pour s'asseoir près de Régina dans le canapé. Elle lui prit la main pour la réconforter tout en caressant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. La brune ne la repoussa pas._

_- C'était un petit garçon un peu perdu… c'est tout! _

_- Et maintenant… je veux dire avant que je ne perde la mémoire… comment étaient nos rapports?_

_- Tu veux dire avec Henry?_

_- Henry et toi._

_- Henry t'adore… en ce qui me concerne… _

_Emma triturait les doigts de Régina entre les siens, mal à l'aise._

_- Tu es partie à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait, dit-elle dans un souffle. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. _

_Emma laissa échapper une larme que Régina essuya déposant la paume de sa main sur la joue de la sauveuse, qui leva la tête pour se perdre dans les yeux bruns de l'ancienne reine._

_- Pour… pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu devrais être en colère. Si tu as perdu tes souvenirs c'est de ma faute._

_- C'est dur d'en vouloir à quelqu'un lorsqu'on n'a aucun souvenir de ce que cette personne nous a fait, dit simplement la brune. Est-ce que je travaille?_

_- Oui. Tu as une haute fonction, Madame le maire._

_- Je suis maire! Wow… et est ce que je suis apprécié de mes électeurs?_

- …

_- J'ai compris eux aussi me détestent. Décidément je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tellement envie de retrouver la mémoire si c'est pour m'apercevoir que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, détestée de son fils et de ses concitoyens, dit Régina en se levant du canapé, coupant ainsi le contact physique entre elle et la blonde._

_Emma se leva à son tour et saisit le poignet de Régina pour l'obliger à lui faire face._

_- Tu te trompes. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te cacher que tu as eu des années où tu faisais peur à tout le monde, mais pour Henry tu as changé. Certaines personnes ont encore de l'appréhension mais beaucoup t'apprécie désormais… JE t'apprécie! Et crois moi nous deux c'était pas gagné! Plaisanta Emma désireuse d'atténuer la tension. Tu es une femme bien et une excellente maman pour Henry… ne doute jamais de ça! dit Emma en lui posant sa main sur la joue de Régina, dans laquelle celle-ci s'abandonna sans contrainte._

_La blonde sentit la chaleur s'emparait de son corps, se surprit à fixer les lèvres de Régina et sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ni comment cela était arrivé, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur celles de la brune. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits et repensant à la baffe monumentale que la brune lui avait donnée plus tôt, Emma s'éloigna de Régina._

_Les deux femmes se noyèrent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivait, mais continuant de se délecter de ce moment d'intimité._

_- Hum… je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, annonça Emma d'une voix faible. _

_- Euh… oui… je pense que ce serait préférable. Mais au fait tu ne devais pas repartir pour ta petite ville du Maine._

_- J'ai envoyé un SMS à ma mère pour l'avertir que mon retour était remis à une date ultérieure. Bonne nuit Madame le maire, s'amusa Emma._

_- Bonne nuit shérif! Emma…_

_- Oui?_

_- Est-ce que tu m'as tout dit?_

_- Non… pas tout… mais le reste peut attendre, dit la sauveuse faisant grâce à la brune d'un chaleureux sourire._

Xxx

- Si je comprends bien tu ne lui a absolument rien dit!?

- Si tu parles de la méchante reine, de Blanche Neige, des sept nains et autres contes pour enfants… alors non, je ne lui a rien dit. Elle ne m'aurait jamais cru Henry. Rappelle toi comment j'ai réagi lorsque tu m'as raconté que les habitants de Storybrooke venaient de la forêt enchantée et que j'étais la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant!

- Mouais… t'as pas tort! Mais comment on va faire?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée gamin. Mais pour tout de suite c'est au lit!

- Bonne nuit Ma!

- Bonne nuit mon grand, dit Emma en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle avait bien entendu omis de lui raconter le baiser que ses deux mères avaient échangé.

_**Inspirés pour me laisser quelques reviews? :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! Comment allez vous? Alors au niveau des reviews concernant le dernier chapitre un gros merci. Il semble qu'Alex a quelques détracteurs mais beaucoup de fans. Qu'en sera t-il après ce chapitre ci... hum...? Sans plus attendre je vous laisse à votre lecture. ;)**_

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain matin, Emma reconduisit les deux adolescents au centre. Ils n'auraient pas d'allongement de peine mais afin de ne pas faire preuve de partialité, Régina les avait assignés au nettoyage des douches communes ainsi que des toilettes. Ceux-ci se plièrent à cette décision sans grande conviction et avec un certain dégoût. Emma avait dû se disputer une nouvelle fois avec l'ancienne reine afin que cette dernière prenne une journée de congé après la nuit mouvementée qu'elle avait connu. Les cauchemars étaient revenus… plus intenses et plus réels que la première fois. Les cris et les gémissements de la directrice avaient réussi à tellement effrayer Alex qu'Emma pris sa place dans le lit de Régina. Malgré la présence de la blonde à ses côtés les cauchemars continuèrent une bonne partie de la nuit avant que la brune ne retrouve un certain calme et réussisse à trouver un sommeil sans rêves. Emma, quand à elle commençait à se demander si Henry et elle n'étaient pas la cause du retour de ces douloureux souvenirs.

Après avoir déposé Alex et Henry, Emma retourna à l'appartement de Régina. Ne la voyant pas, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et poussa doucement la porte. La brune dormait et semblait sereine. Emma en profita pour appeler Gold. Peut-être que celui-ci pourra lui fournir les réponses qui lui manquaient.

_- Si je vous comprends bien Miss Swan, les premiers signes d'un éventuel éveil de la mémoire de Régina se sont manifestés lorsque vous avez passé la nuit chez elle. Hum… intéressant._

_- En quoi est ce intéressant?_

_- Voyez vous sa mémoire semble vouloir refaire surface à votre contact ainsi qu'au contact de votre fils. Cependant il semble que cela ne fonctionne que lorsque tous les protagonistes sont au même endroit durant un certain laps de temps. De ce fait, lorsque Henry et vous étiez dans son appartement au même moment, ses cauchemars ont décuplé. _

_- Et vous avez une explication pour ça?_

_- Et bien dans un premier temps j'aurais pensé à une connexion par la magie, mais il n'y a pas de magie là où vous êtes et à ce jour je ne pense pas qu'Henry en soit doté. Il existe une autre hypothèse…_

_- Laquelle? _

_- Avant même que Gold n'émette celle-ci Emma savait ce que le Dark One allait dire._

_- Non, non, non… je ne veux même pas l'entendre! C'est tout simplement impossible!_

_- Et pourtant c'est la seule explication plausible Emma. Régina et vous êtes des âmes sœurs._

_- Mais enfin c'est une femme!_

_- Je ne vous savais pas aussi peu tolérante!_

_- Non… non … ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! _

_- Et que vouliez vous dire alors?_

_- Et bien ce machin du véritable amour n'est pas supposé être entre un homme et une femme? Genre David et Marie-Margareth._

_- Le véritable amour n'en a que faire du genre. Il ne se préoccupe que des sentiments._

_- Mais réfléchissez… Régina et moi! On est comme l'eau et le feu! _

_- Voyons Miss Swan… c'est bien connu … les contraires s'attirent. Qui aurait pensé qu'une femme comme Belle aurait pu tomber en amour avec la bête que je suis. Pensez-y!_

_- Il manque une donnée à votre hypothèse…_

_- Laquelle?_

_- J'ai embrassé Régina et il ne s'est absolument rien passé._

_- Le baiser n'est pas tout Emma. Il faut que les sentiments soient réels. Et pour une raison qui vous est propre à Régina et à vous, ces sentiments sont refoulés. Vous empêchez l'amour de pénétrer vos cœurs. Probablement parce que toutes deux avaient été considérablement blessées et trahies la dernière fois que vous vous êtes permises d'aimer et d'être aimées._

- …

_- Emma? Vous êtes toujours là?_

_- Euh… oui… désolée. Merci Gold. _

_- De rien. Et surtout n'oubliez pas … laissez parler votre cœur et n'ayez pas peur de l'écouter._

Emma était plongée dans ses pensées, repensant à sa conversation avec le Dark One. Elle et Régina…

- Bonjour Emma!

N'ayant pas entendu ni vu la brune s'approcher, la blonde émis un petit cri de surprise.

- Bonjour Régina! Bien dormi?

- Mieux, merci. Je me demande ce qui provoque tous ces horribles rêves. Moi qui habituellement dort du sommeil du juste. Je suis gâtée.

- …

- Au fait… qu'est qui te faisait sourire?

Emma leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Avant que je n'interrompe tes pensées ton visage affichait un délicieux sourire, s'amusa Régina.

- Oh ça! Je repensais juste à la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec un ami, dit Emma en détournant le regard.

- …

- Alors… que veux tu faire de ton jour de congé?

- Et bien vu l'heure avancée de l'après-midi pas grand-chose.

- Et si je te proposer de sortir ce soir? Resto et tout le tralala? Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien.

- Quoi… tu me proposes un rencard?

- Humm… je n'y pensais pas de cette… mais oui! Alors partante?

- D'accord! Répondit la reine dont les joues venaient de s'enflammer.

- Je veux que tu portes ta plus belle robe histoire que vous fassiez honneur à votre cavalière votre Majesté, taquina Emma.

Les deux femmes étaient décidées à passer une bonne soirée. Elles passèrent les heures suivantes à se préparer. Pendant que Régina prenait sa douche, Emma chercha un restaurant qui ferait leur bonheur à toutes deux.

Deux heures plus tard, Emma attendait la directrice devant la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Régina sortit enfin de sa chambre, la blonde ne put détacher ses yeux de cette magnifique femme, qui pour ce rendez-vous avait choisi une magnifique robe rouge qui faisait ressortir toute sa beauté. Sentant le regard d'Emma, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

- On y va? Dit-elle, sortant Emma de sa contemplation.

- Euh… hein? Oui… oui! Tu es tout simplement… superbe!

- Je te renvoie le compliment! Où m'emmènes-tu?

- Tu le verras quand on y sera! Si Sa Majesté veut bien se donner la peine, dit Emma en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer l'ancienne reine.

Elle fit la même chose avec la porte de sa coccinelle jaune, dans laquelle Régina monta non sans une certaine inquiétude.

- Tu ne comptes pas me faire le coup de la panne avec ce tas de ferraille quand même?

- Tu vas finir par vexer ma bagnole avec tes remarques! Et puis, j'espère être plus inventive que ça! dit Emma, agrémentant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil.

Le restaurant était situé en plein centre ville. Voulant éviter un désastre Emma avait préféré prendre une réservation dans le restaurant le plus populaire de Boston.

- Comment as-tu réussi à avoir une réservation? Généralement cela prend minimum deux semaines!

- Grâce à la magie, plaisanta Emma.

- …

- J'ai eu de la chance. Au moment où j'ai appelé ils venaient d'avoir une annulation.

Le repas fut agréable. La conversation entre elles fut surtout axée sur Henry, et leur vie à Storybrooke.

Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient de retour à l'appartement de Régina.

- Merci Emma. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, dit la directrice.

La sauveuse ne dit rien et se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda inquiète la brune.

- Oui… enfin non… J'aimerais faire quelque chose mais je voudrais éviter d'avoir une nouvelle fois la joue en feu à cause d'une gifle.

Régina prit alors les mains de la blonde dans les siennes, se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Le baiser était doux. La blonde délaissa les mains de Régina pour les placer autour de la taille de celle-ci afin d'approfondir le baiser. Elle en voulait plus et Régina ne semblait pas contre l'idée à en juger par sa réaction. Bientôt les bouches s'entrouvrirent afin de permettre à leurs langues de commencer un délicieux ballet. A bout de souffle elles se séparèrent avec un sourire de béatitude sur leur visage.

- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Oui… mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons le même style de liquide en tête! Dit la blonde d'une voix sensuelle et gourmande.

Devant la gêne visible de Régina, la blonde se mit à rire.

- Je plaisante Régina! Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas prête et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Mais tu as l'air si…

- A l'aise! Plaisanta t-elle. Détrompe-toi. Je suis morte de trouille. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens. Et je n'ai… je ne suis… bref, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une femme. Tu as un drôle d'effet sur moi Gina.

- Tu es donc d'accord pour qu'on y aille lentement… au jour le jour?

- Totalement!

- Alors cidre ou whisky?

- Allons-y pour un cidre!

Elles s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé du salon, savourant autant le cidre que leurs lèvres respectives.

- Nous devrions arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère. Parce que si tu continues à me titiller comme ça je ne réponds plus de rien, même si je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour qu'on prenne notre temps, dit Emma en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Régina se détacha de la belle blonde avec un sourire de satisfaction. Elles se concentrèrent donc sur leur verre.

- Parle-moi un peu de cette fille… Alex. J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que n'importe lequel de tes jeunes du centre.

- Je ne devrais pas l'admettre mais tu as raison. C'est comme si nous nous étions trouvées à un moment où chacune de nous avait besoin de l'autre pour éviter de sombrer. Et je suis contente que Henry et elle s'entendent bien.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai entamé des démarches pour qu'à la fin de sa peine elle vienne vivre chez moi. Si ma demande est approuvée et je pense qu'elle le sera, j'espère aller plus loin en lui offrant un vrai foyer.

- Tu… tu veux l'adopter?

- C'est ce que j'envisage effectivement. Mais bon il faut que j'aie l'accord de sa mère. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne fait pas grand cas de sa fille, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

- Et quand est ce que tu comptais m'en parler? Demanda Emma avec un ton qui laissait entrevoir l'agacement.

- Et bien c'est ce que je suis en train de faire!

- Une fois que tout est déjà en marche!

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Il me prend que cette fille a une mauvaise influence sur mo… notre fils! Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de te lancer dans ce genre de projet!

- Quoi? Lorsque j'ai fait ma demande je ne connaissais ni l'existence d'Henry, ni la tienne. Quand à la mauvaise influence d'Alex sur NOTRE fils, elle est totalement exagérée.

- Tu crois ça! Henry ne serait jamais entré par effraction dans une maison! Hurlait maintenant Emma.

- Il n'a eu besoin de personne pour démolir des choses ne lui appartenaient pas!

- Il avait de bonnes raisons, il voulait te retrouver!

- Et qui te dis qu'Alexandra n'avait pas elle aussi d'excellentes raisons pour agir comme elle a fait! S'énerva Régina.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Aucune des deux femmes ne semblaient vouloir reprendre la parole aux risques d'envenimer encore davantage les choses.

- Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher, lança Régina en se dirigeant vers sa chambre sans le moindre regard pour la blonde.

Alors que la directrice commençait à se déshabiller, encore déstabiliser par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Emma, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer avec fracas.

Emma avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle roula plusieurs kilomètres avant de s'arrêter dans un café ouvert vingt quatre heures. Gold avait tort. Régina et elle, ça ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. Elles étaient beaucoup trop différentes. Elle avait pourtant adoré sa soirée avec la magnifique brune, et lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées elle avait su à ce moment que ce qu'elle ressentait, allait bien au-delà du simple béguin. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Régina, et c'était douloureux de savoir que c'était fini avant même que ça n'ait commencé. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des ses joues.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin et Régina n'avait toujours pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Emma et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la blonde. Où était-elle? Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, c'est-à-dire approximativement à six mois, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une personne capable à la fois de lui taper sur les nerfs et dans le même temps lui faire ressentir tant de choses à l'intérieur de tout son être. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cette blonde impétueuse…

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, provenant de la cuisine. C'est avec une certaine crainte et protégée par la noirceur qui régnait dans l'appartement que la directrice se dirigea vers le lieu d'où un léger cliquetis était perceptible. Une forme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement se dessinait derrière la porte patio. Elle ouvrit cette dernière surprenant ainsi l'intrus.

- Je peux t'aider?

- Euh… dés… désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors j'ai tenté une nouvelle technique. Mais Il semble que je ne sois pas aussi douée que ta protégée pour ce genre de truc.

- Emma, je…

- Je vais rentrer à Storybrooke, coupa t-elle. Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires.

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, incapable de regarder les yeux de la brune.

- Oh… je vois.

En moins de dix minutes Emma avait rassemblé ses affaires et était prête à partir.

- Je voudrais passer dire au revoir à Henry si tu me le permets, demanda timidement Emma.

- Euh… oui bien sûr. Je vais appeler le surveillant pour qu'il te laisse entrer.

- Merci.

- Emma…

- Oui?

- Je suis désolée, dit Régina les yeux au bord des larmes.

Voir la brune dans cet état brisa un peu plus le cœur de la sauveuse. Mais elle avait besoin de recul. Elle aurait voulu prendre Régina dans ses bras et dire que tout irait bien, mais la vérité est qu'elle n'en savait rien. A la place elle envoya un faible sourire à la femme qui se tenait face à elle, et sortit de l'appartement.

Emma arriva au centre. Henry l'attendait à la cafétéria.

- Salut gamin!

- Salut! Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Rien… t'inquiète, dit la blonde essayant de cacher dans un sourire la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

- Ça ne peut pas être rien pour que tu passes me voir à genre… quatre du matin.

- Je … je retourne à Storybrooke.

- Tu t'es disputée avec maman? Demanda Henry connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Entre ta mère et moi ça a toujours été compliqué! Soupira Emma.

- Est-ce que … est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Demanda timidement le garçon.

- Comme quoi?

- Quelque chose a changé entre vous. Vous vous regardez différemment!

- …

- Tu l'aimes?

- Comme je te l'ai dit gamin… c'est compliqué.

Mère et fils se firent leurs adieux, se jurant de s'appeler tous les jours. Emma promis de venir passer ses weekends à Boston pour profiter de quelques heures avec son fils même si c'était entre les quatre murs du centre.

_**Alors Alex? ;) Faites vos commentaires c'est ce qui me donne la patate pour continuer :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everybody! Je vois que la réaction d'Emma ne vous a pas laissé indifférent ;) J'espère qu'elle retrouva un peu grâce à vos yeux avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 11**

Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'Emma était de retour à Storybrooke. A son arrivée elle était retournée vivre au manoir, mais la présence de Régina était tellement forte, qu'elle finit par plier bagages et réaménager chez ses parents. Si ces derniers étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir leur fille près d'eux, ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup. Depuis son retour, elle ne leur avait quasiment pas adressé la parole sinon pour les banalités d'usage, parler du travail, ou encore donner des nouvelles d'Henry. Mary-Margareth ne voulait pas la brusquer et préférait attendre qu'Emma s'ouvre d'elle-même, mais elle commençait à désespérer de voir ce jour arriver.

- Bonjour Mary-Margareth!

- Bonjour Ruby!

- Alors comment va Emma?

- Toujours pareil. Elle part travailler, mange avec nous puis s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire! J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se confie à moi.

- Elle finira par le faire.

- Mais quand? Chaque fin de semaine elle part pour Boston et revient encore plus triste que la fois précédente. Quand je lui demande s'il y a un problème avec Henry, elle me dit qu'il va bien et que son séjour dans le centre se passe bien.

- C'est peut-être à cause de Régina qu'elle est comme ça…

- La seule chose qu'elle ait bien voulu me dire sur elle, c'est qu'elle dirigeait le centre où Henry se trouvait, qu'elle n'était plus du tout la Régina que nous connaissions et qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passé. Mis à part le fait que désormais elle sait qu'elle est la mère adoptive d'Henry.

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour elle d'apprendre ça… avoir un enfant et ne pas s'en souvenir.

- J'imagine…

- …

- J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui la préoccupe, ajouta Mary-Margareth sans s'apercevoir de l'homme qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

- L'amour…

Snow se tourna vers l'individu.

- Monsieur Gold! Qu'est ce … qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

- Emma est tout simplement amoureuse!

- Amoureuse!? Et bien, il me semble qu'en général lorsqu'on est amoureux on plane complètement et on a tendance à sourire à la vie pas l'inverse.

- Mais l'amour peut faire souffrir quand on se refuse à le laisser entrer, ajouta l'homme.

- Vous pensez qu'Emma aime le pirate mais se refuse à le laisser entrer dans son cœur? C'est totalement stupide! Pourquoi ferait-elle ça?

- Qui a parlé de Hook?

- …

- Je parle de Régina!

- Qu… quoi? Ma fille est amoureuse de Régina?

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en doutiez pas?

Gold avait raison. Mary-Margareth se doutait qu'il y a avait quelque chose entre l'ancienne reine et la sauveuse le jour où elle avait vu sa fille sombrer peu de temps après le départ de Régina. Mais de là à parler de sentiments amoureux… Et pourquoi Emma lui cacherait-elle une telle chose? Avait-elle peur de sa réaction? Il est vrai que, avoir Régina comme belle-fille après l'avoir eu comme belle-mère n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle envisageait pour le bonheur de sa famille, surtout pas après tout ce que la méchante reine leur avait fait subir. Mais la reine avait véritablement changé et l'avait prouvé plus d'une fois durant les deux dernières années. Alors si le bonheur d'Emma était lié à Régina, Mary-Margareth était prête à l'accepter.

- Si c'est le cas, reprit Snow en s'adressant à Gold, comment lui faire accepter ce qu'elle ressent?

- A mon avis elle a totalement accepté ses sentiments vis à vis de Régina mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle ne veut pas les laisser s'exprimer vis à vis de notre ancienne reine.

- Mais pourquoi? De quoi a t-elle peur?

- Peut-être que Régina ne ressente pas la même chose pour elle, dit Ruby.

- Oh… je vois…

- Non. Je pense que c'est autre chose, dit Gold. Voyez vous avant qu'Emma ne revienne parmi nous, elle m'avait appelé pour me parler des cauchemars que faisaient Régina. Ces derniers étaient une résurgence de ses souvenirs. Mais étrangement ils n'apparaissaient qu'en présence d'Emma. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que votre fille et Régina étaient probablement des âmes sœurs. Par la même occasion elle m'avait confié que Régina et elle s'étaient rapprochées de manière beaucoup plus… beaucoup plus… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

- Merde! Elles ont couché ensemble! Lança la jeune serveuse!

- RUBY! Cria Snow, gênée.

- Voyons Miss Lucas… un peu de retenue. Elles ont échangé des baisers. Ce qui me laisse à penser que Régina éprouve elle aussi des sentiments vis à vis de votre fille.

- Il faut absolument que je parle à Emma. Je sais que David ne va pas sauté de joie en entendant que sa fille aînée est follement amoureuse de la méchante reine, mais je suis sûre que pour son bonheur il fera abstraction de ce fait. C'est pas tout mais je dois retourner à l'appartement car c'est l'heure de nourrir Neal et je ne veux pas laisser David trop longtemps tout seul avec le bébé.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ruby.

- Il panique pour un rien, répondit Snow en envoyant un sourire à la brune.

- Merci encore Gold pour les éclaircissements à propos d'Emma.

- Vous savez Henry est mon petit-fils et je veux son bonheur avant tout.

Xxx

Emma attendait Henry. Les fins de semaine il avait la permission de sortir, mais il devait respecter le couvre-feu. Donc tous les samedi à midi Emma se rendait au centre pour chercher son fils et le ramenait vers les dix huit heures.

- Hey! Salut gamin!

- Salut Ma! Alors on va où aujourd'hui?

- Ma foi… j'en sais rien. Si tu décidais pour une fois. Que veux tu faire?

- Il y a une foire en ville, on pourrait aller s'éclater sur les manèges.

- Ok… alors c'est parti pour les grand frissons!

Henry afficha un large sourire. Mais contrairement à ce qu'Emma pensait, ce sourire n'était pas dû à la perspective de passer une journée complète sur les « montagnes russes ».

_Samedi matin au centre._

_- Salut Henry!_

_- Salut Alex!_

_- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ce weekend?_

_- Comme d'hab. Emma va passer me prendre et on décidera de ce qu'on fera. Et toi?_

_- Je passe le weekend chez Régina._

- …

_- Est ce que je peux te poser une question? Demanda la jeune fille timidement._

_- Ouais!_

_- Est ce que ça te dérange que Régina passe du temps avec moi?_

_- Oui… enfin non! Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est ma mère et les seuls moments où je la vois c'est durant la semaine et encore… lorsque j'arrive à passer cinq minutes avec elle. Je sais qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de nous deux mais … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais non je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait eu dans sa vie ces derniers mois, sourit l'adolescent._

_- Tant mieux parce que je dois t'annoncer quelque chose._

- …

_- Hier Régina a reçu la réponse à la demande qu'elle avait faite pour moi… et c'est positif. En sortant d'ici je vais vivre chez elle. C'est comme si on devenait un peu frère et sœur, toi et moi! Dit une Alexandra totalement aux anges._

- …

_- Ok… je pense que je me suis un peu trop emballée! Dit-elle navrée, devant le mutisme d'Henry._

_C'est alors que ce dernier prit l'adolescente dans ses bras._

_- Je suis content pour vous deux!_

_- Vrai… vraiment?_

_- Vraiment! Vous avez le droit à votre part de bonheur._

_- Wow… je ne te savais pas aussi… mature comme mec._

_- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, plaisanta Henry._

_- Mais tu sais côté bonheur c'est pas gagné._

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?_

_- Depuis le départ d'Emma, je n'ai jamais vu Régina aussi triste. Bien sûr, elle essaie de le cacher mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas heureuse._

_- C'est la même chose pour Emma. Elle me dit qu'elle va bien, mais elle a cette tristesse dans le regard…_

_- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Il est évident qu'elles s'aiment toutes les deux!_

_- Pour nous c'est évident… pour elles …_

_- Et bien il faut qu'on leur ouvre les yeux et qu'on leur fasse admettre qu'elles ne peuvent pas être heureuse l'une sans l'autre._

_- Facile à dire. Mais je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que tu proposes?_

_- De les mettre en contact de manière inopinée._

_- Et on fait ça comment?_

_- J'ai ma petite idée._

Emma et Henry passèrent l'après-midi à se goinfrer de gaufre, barbe à papa et autre nourriture à base de gras et de sucre. Ils avaient pratiquement fait chaque manège deux fois, et Emma s'était amusée comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle était bien auprès de son fils et elle aurait voulu que cette journée ne se finisse jamais, mais hélas lorsqu'elle consulta sa montre, elle se rendit compte que l'heure du couvre-feu du jeune garçon arrivait à grands pas. Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'adolescent.

- Ça ne va pas Ma?

- C'est juste qu'il va être l'heure que je te ramène et j'avoue que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Plus que quelques mois et on sera bientôt réuni, lança le garçon espérant faire sourire sa mère.

- Tu as raison! Je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher les dernières minutes que nous avons ensemble par des pensées tristes. Donc il nous reste le temps de faire encore un manège. Lequel te tente?

- Pourquoi pas la grande roue?

- La grande roue? Ce n'est pas très palpitant comme manège.

Mais devant les yeux de chien battu de son fils, elle se résigna. Tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers la grande roue.

- Henry! Henry! Hurlait quelqu'un derrière eux.

- Hey! Salut Alex!

- Bonjour Emma!

- Salut Alex! Tu as le droit de sortir du centre toute seule? Demanda la blonde.

- Bien sûr que non.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des semaines.

- Bonjour Henry!

- Bonjour mam… Régina!

- Tu peux m'appeler maman en dehors du centre si tu veux. Après tout tu es mon fils mémoire ou pas, sourit la brune.

- Bon… bonjour Régina! Dit Emma légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour Emma! Com… comment vas-tu?

- Euh… bien et toi?

- Bien merci.

Ces banalités étaient en train de les tuer à petit feu. Emma se tourna alors vers son fils.

- Alors on y va dans cette grande roue?

- Ouais! Viens Alex!

- Hey! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?

- On veut faire un tour de manège ensemble Alex et moi Ma!

Et les deux adolescents montèrent rapidement dans une des cabines de la grande roue avant que Régina ou Emma ne puissent les arrêter.

- Pourquoi ai je l'étrange sensation d'être tombée dans un piège?

- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien, dit Régina sur la défensive.

Et le silence reprit ses droits entre les deux femmes.

- Tu crois que ça va fonctionner? Demanda Henry à Alex.

- Je l'espère!

Ils se penchèrent légèrement et observèrent les deux femmes qui se tenaient côte à côte sans se regarder, ni se parler.

- C'est pas gagné, observa Henry.

- Laisse leur un peu de temps.

Tout en regardant son fils Emma rompit le silence.

- Alors? Henry m'a dit pour Alex…

- Oui. Ma demande a été acceptée. Elle viendra vivre chez moi dans à peine deux mois.

- Ecoute Régina… je … je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à toi et encore moins de juger Alexandra.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait?

- A vrai dire, je crois… je crois que j'étais jalouse.

- D'une ado!?

- Je sais c'est puéril. Mais comprend moi elle avait ce que Henry et moi n'avions plus et ce que moi je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir à son âge.

Régina resta perplexe devant les propos de la blonde.

- A son âge j'étais baladée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais à l'époque, c'est à dire rien, pour que quelqu'un comme toi se présente à ma porte et me prenne sous son aile. Mais ça ne s'est jamais produit. Alors oui… quand tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais adopter Alexandra, j'ai été jalouse de tout ce que tu allais lui donner et que je n'ai jamais eu… et que je n'aurai probablement jamais.

- Mais enfin Emma, je ne comprends pas. Tu aurais dû être contente que je puisse offrir de l'amour à cette gamine, surtout au vu de ton passé.

- Je sais… je sais… je ne me comprends pas moi-même à vrai dire. Ces temps-ci j'ai tendance à tout faire de travers et à repousser les gens qui font attention à moi.

- A part Henry…

- A part Henry! C'est moi qui devrait prendre soin de lui et m'inquiétait pour lui, mais c'est tout le contraire. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est le parent et que je suis l'ado., plaisanta Emma.

Régina s'approcha de la blonde pour désormais lui faire face. Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, n'osant pas rompre ce moment de paix.

- Emma et si… et si tu me laissais te prendre sous mon aile?

- …

- Je ne veux pas te mentir. Depuis que tu es partie, je ressens comme un vide. Ma demande est donc totalement égoïste. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi Emma, et tu ne peux pas savoir comment … comment c'était douloureux lorsque tu m'a annoncé que tu partais. J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'ancienne reine.

- Régina, je… je…

- Je comprendrais si tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi…

- Non, non… ce n'est pas ça, dit Emma tout en prenant les mains de Régina dans les siennes.

- …

- Moi aussi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Et depuis que je suis rentrée à Storybrooke c'est encore pire, car tu es partout dans cette maudite ville. J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas.

Régina se baissa vers le visage d'Emma pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière détourna rapidement la tête. L'ancienne reine était complètement perdue.

- Excuse moi je pensais que…

- Non, non! J'en ai envie… si seulement tu savais comme j'en ai envie.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant de prendre le risque de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes.

- Alors ça va vous deux? les interrompit Henry.

Les deux adolescents avaient terminé leur tour de manège. Ils avaient observé d'en haut les deux femmes en pleine discussion et lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que celles-ci se tenaient par les mains un large sourire de satisfaction avait éclairé leur visage.

- Ça va! Répondit Régina dans un sourire alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur Emma.

- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre au centre gamin, Je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à la directrice, taquina Emma.

_**Alors? Emma est-elle un peu pardonnée? :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour! Est ce que je vous ai manqué hier? (lol) Ce n'était pas voulu. J'ai été occupée toute la journée et du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'installer de vant mon ordi pour écrire. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est comment dire très... comédie sentimentale . Au fait il est classé M ;) Ah oui et encore MERCI pour toutes vos reviews... c'est génial de vous lire! :D Bonne lecture...**_

**Chapitre 12**

Après avoir déposé Henry au centre, Emma regagna son hôtel du centre ville un sourire béat sur son visage. Cependant même si les choses entre Régina et elle s'étaient arrangées, il y avait encore un détail à régler. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Allongée sur le lit, la blonde poussa un profond soupir. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la vibration de son téléphone.

- Allo!

- Emma…

- Régina!

- Je … je me demandais si ça te dirait qu'on… qu'on dîne ensemble ce soir? Questionna timidement la directrice.

- Euh… mais Alex n'est pas avec toi ce soir?

- Et bien étrangement, elle a voulu retourner au centre pour la soirée. J'imagine qu'Henry et elle veulent discuter du guet apens qu'ils nous ont tendu!

- Ouais… moi aussi il faudra que j'aie une petite discussion avec notre fils, à ce sujet. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me mette devant le fait accompli!

- Est ce que… est ce que tu regrettes qu'on se … qu'on…

- NON, NON! Pas du tout! Je suis ravie que nous ayons pu discuter et ça m'a fait énormément de bien de dire ce que je ressentais pour toi après toutes ces semaines de… enfin tu me comprends, dit Emma un sourire dans la voix.

- Alors pour ce dîner c'est oui ou…

- OUI! Bien sûr que c'est oui! J'en serai ravie. A quelle heure veux tu que je vienne?

- Et bien … quand tu veux!

- Disons dans une heure?

- D'accord! À tout de suite!

Emma raccrocha. Bien qu'elle soit ravie de passer la soirée avec Régina, elle avait moins d'une heure pour trouver une façon de lui annoncer qu'en fait elle était le personnage d'un conte pour enfant, sans que celle-ci n'appelle le 911 pour la faire enfermer.

- Seigneur, même moi, juste à l'évoquer je m'enfermerais! Dit elle agacée.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche la détendrait et lui apporterait peut-être une solution.

Xxx

Toc. Toc. Toc.

- Entrez!

- Hey!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Tu n'étais pas censée passer la fin de semaine chez Régina.

- Ouais, mais je me suis dit que si je n'étais pas dans le coin peut-être qu'elle et Emma pourraient passer la soirée ensemble… en tout cas je l'espère, parce que si je loupe les lasagnes de Régina pour rien…

Henry et elle se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

- En tout cas, notre plan a plutôt bien fonctionné frangin! Dit Alex avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais… espérons maintenant qu'elles ne trouvent pas un nouveau moyen pour anéantir tous nos efforts pour les rapprocher.

- Et si on y allait!

- Oh non… pas cette fois! On les laisse tranquille! Compris?

- …

- Compris?

- Ouais, ouais… mais t'es pas drôle! Dit l'adolescente, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

Pour occuper son esprit et surtout celui d'Alexandra, Henry lui proposa une partie de Monopoly, qu'elle accepta sans grand enthousiasme.

Xxx

Emma se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas encore osé sonner. Elle était nerveuse. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'annoncer à Régina qui elle était vraiment et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait résister à l'envie de sentir le corps de la brune contre le sien.

Elle se décida à avertir la directrice de sa présence.

- Bonsoir Régina! J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard.

- Non… pas du tout! Répondit-elle en la gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire. Est ce que c'est pour moi? Demanda la brune en désignant le bouquet de lys que la blonde tenait dans ses mains.

- Euh… oui. Excuse moi! J'espère qu'elles te plaisent.

- Elles sont magnifiques… tout comme toi.

- Euh… merci!

- Installe toi dans le salon pendant que je trouve un vase où les mettre.

La blonde était debout observant les lumières de la ville à travers la fenêtre de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse ou ne fasse pas elle risquait de perdre définitivement Régina. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit des mains entourer sa taille. Des frissons la parcoururent. La brune interprétant sa réaction comme un feu effleura de ses lèvres la peau d'Emma. C'est alors que dans un élan de lucidité elle repoussa Régina.

- Euh… je suis désolée… je pensais que tu en avais autant envie que moi, dit la brune gênée de s'être laissée emporter.

- Si tu savais ma Gina! Mais on ne peut pas faire ça… du moins pas tout de suite.

- Pour…pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas!

- Parce que… parce que… oh seigneur… aidez moi!

La directrice était totalement abasourdie et perdue face à l'attitude de la sauveuse. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas? Chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté un rapprochement physique la blonde l'avait repoussé.

- Je t'en prie Emma…explique moi! Tu es en train de me tuer à petit feu.

- C'est … c'est compliqué! Et j'ai peur de te perdre en te disant la vérité, mais je te perdrai quand même si je ne dis rien.

- Alors parle!

- D'acc… d'accord! Répondit-elle en soupirant. Mais je préfère t'avertir que ce que je m'apprête à te raconter est la pure vérité même si elle est difficile à accepter. Essaie de garder un esprit aussi ouvert que possible. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

Emma faisait les cent pas dans le salon en se triturant les mains, alors que Régina installée dans un fauteuil attendait patiemment que la blonde commence son récit.

- J'imagine que tu connais les contes de fées, avec toute l'histoire de la princesse qui s'endort parce qu'on lui a jeté un sort et ensuite son prince charmant qui vient la réveiller par un baiser!?

- Euh… oui … mais qu'est ce que…

- Laisse moi continuer sinon je n'y arriverai jamais, supplia Emma.

- …

- Et bien toi et moi on est dans ce le même cas. Tu es la princesse endormie et je suis ton prince charmant.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, elle vit que la brune affichait un large sourire sur le visage. Emma en était sûre, elle commençait à la prendre pour une dingue. Tant pis! Les dés étaient lancés!

- Si je repousse tes avances, et dieu sait que c'est une véritable torture pour moi, c'est parce que si mes lèvres touchent tes lèvres, tout ton passé te reviendra en mémoire et … et je ne sais pas si … c'est vraiment ce que tu veux!

Régina regardait Emma, et ne pouvant plus se retenir éclata de rire.

- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas! C'est perdu d'avance. Je devrais partir, je crois que ça vaut mieux.

- Non, non. Excuse moi. Je n'aurais pas dû me moquer mais avoue quand même que c'est…

- Dur à avaler! T'inquiète je le sais. J'ai été dans ta situation il y a quatre ans lorsqu'Henry est venu me chercher et m'a raconté son histoire de méchante reine, Blanche-Neige et autres délires. Je ne l'ai pas cru.

- Et qu'est ce qui a changé alors?

- J'ai vu la magie, j'ai vu comment le véritable amour pouvait vaincre une malédiction. Enfin bref, j'ai fini par y croire.

- Alors fais en sorte que j'y crois, parce que si c'est ce que je dois faire pour te garder, je suis prête à essayer, affirma l'ancienne reine.

Emma la regarda droit dans les yeux, et elle ne vit aucune malice ou moquerie. La blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de Régina et lui prit les mains.

- Tout d'abord je veux que tu saches, que ce que je ressens pour toi est réel. Et quoi que tu décides de faire avec tes souvenirs je respecterai ta décision.

Emma entama son récit. Elle parla de la forêt enchantée, des malédictions, mais aussi et surtout comment la méchante reine, c'est à dire Régina, avait changé pour devenir une meilleure personne pour son fils Henry. Plus la blonde parlait, plus elle voyait le visage de la brune se voiler et les yeux s'embuer. Même si la directrice avait du mal à croire à l'histoire que lui contait la blonde, étrangement elle en était affectée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu être un jour cette femme aigrie, qui n'aspirait qu'à la vengeance à cause de l'erreur d'une gamine, qui elle même avait été manipulée.

- Désormais tu connais toute l'histoire sur ton passé. Mais ce que je veux que tu retiennes de ça est que TU as changé pour l'amour d'Henry. La méchante reine n'existe plus, il n'y a que Régina désormais. Une magnifique brune, qui s'occupe d'ados en détresse, qui est sur le point d'avoir une fille et dont je suis follement amoureuse, dit Emma en caressant la joue de l'ancienne reine.

- Et maintenant? Demanda Régina.

- Maintenant … tu as une décision à prendre. Mon histoire peut rester à l'étape d'histoire ou elle peut faire partie de toi. C'est à toi de décider. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et je ne t'en voudrai pas si…

Emma n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Les lèvres gourmandes de Régina étaient sur les siennes. D'abord surprise par l'assaut, la blonde se laissa emporter par le baiser et y répondit avec fougue. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Régina se détacha alors du shérif. Emma regarda les yeux de la reine, ils avaient une nouvelle lueur, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Elle savait que Régina avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et elle ne savait pas quelle serait la prochaine réaction de la brune. Elle fut totalement surprise lorsque cette dernière sans dire un mot, lui prit la main et l'emmena avec elle en direction de la chambre.

Alors qu'elles franchissaient la porte, Emma s'arrêta, stoppant ainsi leur progression.

- Est ce que… est ce que tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? Toi et moi?

Pour toute réponse, la bouche de Régina emprisonna celle d'Emma. Enivrées par leur baiser, les deux femmes titubèrent jusqu'au lit, et sans rompre le contact la reine se retrouva allongée sur le dos tandis qu'au dessus d'elle, Emma avait entamé l'exploration de ce corps si convoité. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient, se séparaient, fougueusement, amoureusement. Leur corps étaient en feu et demandaient à être assouvis. Leur premier orgasme, fut sauvage, douloureux et rapide, mais elles étaient enfin délivrées.

La tête d'Emma reposait sur la poitrine de Régina tandis que sa main gauche caressait du bout des doigts le ventre de la brune.

- Gina…

- Mmm…

- Est ce que tu m'en veux encore pour Robin? Demanda Emma anxieuse.

Régina regarda la blonde dans les yeux, et lui embrassa le front.

- Je t'en ai voulu à ce moment là… et si Henry n'était pas venu me retrouver ce soir là, j'aurais probablement commencé une nouvelle vendetta contre la famille Charming avec ta tête en haut de la liste. Au lieu de ça j'ai pris la décision de partir et de me créer une nouvelle vie. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui Emma… si tu n'avais pas fait revenir Marianne du passé, nous ne nous serions peut-être jamais trouvé. Nous aurions continué à chercher notre véritable amour ailleurs sans nous apercevoir qu'il était juste à côté… sous les traits d'une magnifique jeune femme blonde, dit en souriant l'ancienne reine.

- Est ce que tu regrettes d'avoir retrouvé ta mémoire?

- Certaines parties… oui. Mais je suis heureuse de me souvenir de mon fils… de notre fils! Et si au lieu de poser des questions tu t'occupais de la magnifique brune qui se trouve juste à côté de toi et qui n'attend qu'une chose… que tu lui fasses l'amour comme tu ne l'as jamais fait à personne.

À vos ordres ma Reine!

Emma se plaça complètement au dessus de Régina, descendit son visage vers elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Doucement les lèvres de la brune s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans de délicieux gémissements. La blonde commença une nouvelle exploration, léchant, mordant la moindre petite parcelle de peau que la brune lui offrait. Les mains du shérif vinrent en renfort à ses lèvres. Alors que sa bouche et sa langue dessinaient leur chemin vers le paradis du plaisir, ses mains caressaient, malaxaient les magnifiques seins de Régina. Lorsque la langue d'Emma commença à titiller l'intimité de l'ancienne reine, celle-ci se cambra, suppliant la sauveuse de continuer ses assauts et de l'emmener plus loin. La blonde glissa alors deux doigts dans l'intimité brûlante de son amante et commença de petits mouvements de va et vient. Régina se sentait proche de l'explosion mais ne voulant pas laisser Emma de côté, elle descendit sa main vers le bas ventre de la blonde et glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de cette dernière. Les deux femmes bougeaient à l'unisson accélérant le mouvement de leurs doigts. Et alors ce fut la délivrance, toutes deux gémissant le nom de l'autre dans une dernière explosion de plaisir.

Xxx

Henry était assis dans la salle de détente du centre essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son jeu vidéo. Il attendait Emma. C'était leur dernière journée ensemble avant que celle-ci ne retourne à Storybrooke pour la semaine. Il haïssait les dimanche à cause de ça. Même si Régina était attentionnée envers lui depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était son fils, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise et il comprenait. Comment aurait-elle pu? Il y a encore quelques jours elle se pensait célibataire sans enfants, si ce n'est ceux dont elle s'occupait au centre.

- Bonjour toi!

- Salut Alex!

- Des nouvelles de ta mère?

- Non. Justement je l'attends. J'imagine qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder. Et toi quoi de neuf?

- En fait, je viens de voir Régina. Et elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Elle veut te voir.

Henry interrogea l'adolescente du regard.

- Est ce que tu sais pourquoi?

- Aucune idée.

- Est ce qu'Emma est avec elle?

- Non.

- …

- Tu penses qu'elles se sont encore disputées? Demanda Alex, d'un air désolé.

- Espérons que non. Mais j'avoue que le fait qu'Emma ne soit pas encore là m'inquiète un peu.

- Si tu veux avoir des réponses... tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Sans grande conviction et avec inquiétude, Henry se dirigea vers le bureau de Régina. Cela lui demanda un bon cinq minutes avant de se décider à frapper.

- Entrez!

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour Henry! Dit Régina en l'accueillant avec un large sourire.

- Est ce qu… est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Emma?

- Pourquoi cette question?

Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore venue me chercher, et que tu es dans ton bureau un dimanche matin désireuse de me parler, dit le jeune garçon d'un air suspicieux.

- Effectivement il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir… Je… je me souviens de tout Henry!

- …

- C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir ce matin et j'ai demandé à Emma d'arriver un peu plus tard pour que nous puissions discuter seul à seul.

- C'est… c'est vrai! Tu te souviens de moi?

Régina se contenta de hocher la tête. Ne se retenant plus Henry se précipita vers sa mère et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon grand! Dit Régina des sanglots dans la voix.

- Toi aussi maman! J'avais tellement de t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Henry et Régina restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre de longues minutes comme si aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre cette étreinte de peur que rien ne soit réel, ou que l'un d'entre eux disparaisse subitement.

Quand Henry finit par se détacher de Régina, ses yeux étaient parsemés de petites étoiles de bonheur.

- Comment est ce que…

- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire? Grâce à Emma!

- Ça veut dire que elle et toi…

La directrice se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu gênée de cet aveu.

- Cool! On va pouvoir former une vraie famille une fois de retour à Storybrooke! S'exclama l'adolescent. Ses mères et lui allaient enfin avoir leur fin heureuse.

C'est alors qu'il vit un changement dans les yeux de Régina.

- Tu … tu ne rentres pas à Storybrooke, n'est ce pas?

- Je … je suis désolée Henry, dit-elle essayant en vain de retenir ses larmes. Je ne peux pas.

- C'est à cause d'Alex?

- Non, non… Elle n'y est pour rien! C'est moi Henry. Lorsque je pense à Storybrooke tout ce que je vois c'est le mal que j'ai fait aux habitants de cette ville et la haine qu'ils ont envers moi, et…

- Mais ils vont changer comme toi tu as changé!

- Certains d'entre eux probablement, mais les autres continueront à avoir peur de moi et à vouloir se venger parce que je leur ai arraché un être qu'ils aimaient. Ici… ici la méchante reine n'a jamais existé. Je ne suis que Régina Mills, une simple directrice d'un centre pour jeunes délinquants. Et j'aime cette femme! J'aime ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle fait pour ces jeunes.

- Mais… et moi alors? Et Emma? Est ce qu'elle est au courant?

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de venir te chercher plus tard ce matin car je voulais te dire tout ça moi-même.

- …

- Écoute Henry… tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'aimerais qu'Emma et toi veniez vous installer à Boston. Je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Tu as toujours aimé vivre à Storybrooke et Emma vient juste de retrouver ses parents. Mais sache que quel que soit la décision que vous prendrez ta mère et toi je la respecterai et je n'arrêterai pas de vous aimer. Tous les deux vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus chers au monde, et grâce à vous j'ai enfin une chance d'avoir ma fin heureuse.

Henry était en larmes, tout comme Régina. Celle-ci l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux en lui disant que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui quel que soit l'endroit où il décide de vivre.

- Je t'aime maman!

- Moi aussi je t'aime… tellement! Mais tu sais quoi? Dit-elle en prenant le visage du garçon entre ses mains afin qu'il la regarde. Il te reste encore plusieurs semaines à passer au centre et je compte bien profiter de mon fils le plus possible, ajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un cogner à la porte. La mère et le fils séchèrent leurs larmes avant de permettre à l'individu de pénétrer dans le bureau.

- Est ce que ça va? Demanda Emma inquiète en voyant les yeux rouges de son fils ainsi que ceux de Régina.

Régina regarda alors son fils, et ce dernier lui offrit un large sourire.

- Ça va Ma! Ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis content d'avoir mes deux mamans réunies!

- Alors on peut y aller gamin? C'est toi qui choisis le resto!

- Est ce que maman et Alex peuvent venir avec nous? Demanda Henry.

- J'en serais plus qu'heureuse… si bien sûr elles sont d'accord!

- Je ne peux pas répondre pour Alex, mais moi je serai ravie de passer mon dimanche en famille.

- Je vais chercher Alex, dit Henry en se précipitant hors du bureau laissant les deux femmes seules.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux, dit Emma.

- Merci!

- Pour quoi?

- Pour m'avoir permis de retrouver mon fils! Je sais que la décision que j'ai prise est difficile pour tout le monde, voir même égoïste mais j'espère sincèrement que Henry et toi ne m'en voulez pas et que…

Emma posa ses lèvres sur celles de Régina dans un baiser qui se voulait tendre et doux.

- Vous parlez trop Madame la directrice!

- Je t'aime Emma!

- Et moi encore plus ma Gina! Et si on allait rejoindre nos deux délinquants?

_**Bon ben... il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à composer... mais je suis encore indécise... **_


	13. Epilogue

_**Hello everybody! Et bien cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup d'avoir aimé et suivi cette histoire. Merci aussi pour tous vos commentaires. C'est grâce à eux et à la motivation qu'ils m'apportaient que j'ai trouvé l'énergie, le goût et l'inspiration d'écrire et de poster un chapitre chaque jour depuis quoi... deux semaines ou presque. Que vous dire d'autre sinon que vous êtes des amours! :D Continuez à commenter cette histoire car j'adore vous lire. Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à votre couple préféré. ;)**_

**Epilogue**

Le jeune garçon regarda autour lui. C'était terminé. Demain il retrouverait sa vie, ou du moins une vie qu'il n'espérait plus. Six mois. Il avait fallu six mois loin de Storybrooke pour que les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus au monde se trouvent enfin! Il sourit en pensant à elles.

- Alors t'es prêt?

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à fermer ma valise! Et toi? Demanda Henry.

- J'imagine que oui.

- Mais…

- Mais franchement… je crois que mon cerveau a du mal à assimiler ce que Régina et Emma m'ont raconté.

- Tu as aussi compris qu'il fallait que tu gardes ça secret? S'inquiéta Henry.

- Tu me prends pour qui?

- Pour une fille, la taquina t-il, avant de se recevoir un coussin en plein visage.

S'ensuivit un combat de chatouilles entre les deux adolescents, aucun ne voulant être celui qui abandonnera le premier. Finalement ce fut Alex qui craqua, et demanda l'arrêt des hostilités.

- Alors tu vas garder le secret?

- Promis! De toute façon on me prendrait probablement pour une folle si je commençais à raconter que mon frère a comme grands parents Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant.

- Est-ce que ça t'effraie?

- Oui et non. Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur… c'est pour Régina.

- …

- Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour les habitants de Storybrooke et je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal, même verbalement. Tu comprends… je l'aime plus que ma propre mère. Pour moi elle est ma Sauveuse, mon ange-gardien. En quelques mois elle m'a offert tout ce qu'une mère peut offrir à son enfant, de l'amour et…

- Et…

- Un insupportable frangin, dit-elle en entamant de nouvelles hostilités.

A bout de souffle, et riant aux larmes les deux adolescents finirent par sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Emma et Régina qui les attendaient patiemment.

- Et bien gamin tu en as mis du temps pour une simple valise!

- Comme si ça vous avez dérangé, répliqua Henry en lançant un clin d'œil en direction d'Alex, ce qui fit rougir les deux femmes en face d'eux.

- Allez en voiture tout le monde! On a de la route à faire! Lança Régina.

Emma avait réussi à convaincre la brune de passer un mois de vacances en famille à Storybrooke dès la sortie d'Henry du centre. Dire que l'ancienne reine était anxieuse était un doux euphémisme. Elle était tout simplement morte de trouille. Elle allait faire face à une population qui la haïssait! Depuis des jours, voir des semaines Emma avait vainement tenté de la rassurer mais sans succès. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu accepter cette idée folle et entraîner Alexandra là-dedans. Car ce dont Régina avait le plus peur était de voir l'adolescente se détournait d'elle ou pire, que elle aussi se mette à la craindre. Elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre, comme elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Emma et Henry encore une fois. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux sans vraiment le voir. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main d'Emma se poser sur sa cuisse. La brune tourna la tête pour voir sa compagne lui sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets dit-elle, en apportant la main de la brune à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Tu n'es plus toute seule.

Seule. Emma avait raison elle ne l'était plus. Contre toute attente, Emma avait décidé de venir s'installer à Boston pour être avec elle. Cette dernière avait même réussi à trouver un travail dans une entreprise de surveillance. Elles étaient heureuses. Bien sûr, elles continuaient à avoir des prises de bec, mais leur relation ne s'en trouvait que plus forte. Peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Emma, Alex s'installait chez Régina. Les premiers jours de cohabitation entre l'adolescente et la blonde ne furent pas de tout repos pour la directrice. En fait elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir non pas une mais deux ados à la maison. Chacune testait les limites de l'autre. Elles apprenaient à se connaître mais à leur façon. Et petit à petit, un respect mutuel s'installa entre Emma et Alex, au plus grand bonheur de Régina. Il ne manquait plus qu'Henry dans ce tableau pour que Régina ait sa fin heureuse. C'était désormais chose faite. Mais cet escapade vers son passé lui faisait craindre le pire.

- Ça y est… on y est! Cria Henry.

Le cœur de Régina se mit alors à s'accélérer et des frissons la parcoururent. Emma nota le changement d'attitude chez sa compagne. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fortement autour de celle de la directrice.

- On va d'abord déposer nos bagages au manoir et ensuite on ira manger un morceau chez Granny's, annonça Emma.

- Euh… écoute… je ne suis pas sûre que je sois prête à affronter tout ça tout de suite, dit la brune d'une voix apeurée.

- Tout de suite ou plus tard, ça ne changera rien. Alors autant briser la glace dès le premier jour, répondit Emma alors qu'elle stationnait la voiture devant la propriété.

- Wow! S'exclama Alexandra. Mais c'est un château!

Ils se mirent à rire devant le regard émerveillé de l'adolescente.

- Allez! Amène-toi! Tu vas voir l'intérieur est encore plus dément! Dit Henry.

Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent à l'intérieur devant le regard amusé de leurs mères. Emma glissa alors sa main dans celle de Régina et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens.

- Prête?

- Pas vraiment…

La blonde se tourna pour faire face à l'ancienne reine.

- Tu dois seulement penser à une seule chose…

- Laquelle?

- Que je t'aime! Dit simplement Emma en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Régina.

A ce simple contact la brune se détendit. Bientôt ses mains entouraient la taille du shérif, approfondissant le baiser. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent, les langues se mêlèrent, leur corps étaient en état de manque et en demandaient plus.

- Hum, hum… On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser seules cinq minutes, lança Alex en direction des deux femmes dont les joues s'empourpraient.

- Gina avait besoin d'un petit encouragement, se défendit la blonde.

- Ben voyons… C'est pas tout ça mais Henry et moi on a la dalle.

- Donnez nous encore quinze minutes et on y va!

- Ok d'abord! Soupira Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils se mirent en route pour le restaurant. Arrivés à destination personne ne semblait vouloir sortir du véhicule. Emma, Alex et Henry pouvaient voir le malaise et la peur dans les yeux de l'ancienne reine. Finalement la blonde sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte du passager. Elle l'ouvrit et tendit la main à Régina. Tremblante la brune la saisit fermement.

Tous les quatre faisaient face au restaurant.

Alexandra était elle aussi peu rassurée quand à l'accueil que recevrait sa Gina. Elle avait saisi l'autre main de la directrice, ce qui eu pour effet de rassurer un peu plus l'ancien maire de la ville. Elle regarda Emma en souriant, signe qu'elle était prête à affronter son passé.

Lorsque le petit groupe pénétra à l'intérieur, ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements et des cris de joie. Une banderole disant « Bienvenue à la maison Régina et Alex » était installée. Totalement surprise et sous le choc, Régina éclata en larmes et se blottit dans les bras d'Emma, qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour la calmer. Peu à peu la brune se détendit, et releva la tête pour regarder la femme qui la tenait encore fermement contre elle.

- Est-ce que c'…

- Non! Je t'assure je n'y suis absolument pour rien, dit doucement Emma en effaçant du pouce les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur le visage de la directrice. Je pense que tu n'as plus rien craindre de cette ville désormais, ajouta t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

C'est alors qu'une voix proche du couple se fit entendre.

- Bienvenue chez toi Régina!

- Snow!

- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour et je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de la vie de ma fille et que tu lui apportes autant de bonheur, dit Mary-Margareth en prenant l'ancienne reine dans ses bras.

Les deux femmes restèrent un petit moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme si cette étreinte et les larmes qui déferlaient sur leurs joues mettaient un point final à toutes ces années de rancœurs et de douleurs.

- Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment la mère d'Emma? Questionna une voix , obligeant les deux anciennes ennemies à se séparer.

- J'imagine que tu dois être Alexandra, dit Snow.

- Alex! S'énerva la gamine.

- Oh… bien alors… Alex… effectivement je suis la mère d'Emma.

- Mais vous avez l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle!

- Alex! Emma et moi t'avons expliqué d'où venaient les habitants de Storybrooke et qui ils étaient, me semble t-il? Dit Régina.

- Ouais je sais… mais pour être franche je n'y ai pas vraiment cru. Je pensais que… en fait je ne sais pas trop ce que je pensais… sinon le fait de faire partie d'une famille de dingues, mais qui était déjà mille fois mieux que ma vraie famille. Alors je n'ai rien dit parce que… ben… j'avais peur que … enfin bref… finalement tout est vrai… donc c'est cool! Emma, Henry et toi êtes normaux … ou presque! Lança Alex avec un immense sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Henry se faisait un devoir de présenter sa sœur à tout le monde, tandis que les habitants venaient saluer chaleureusement le retour de leur reine.

Alors que Régina était en pleine discussion avec Gold, elle sentit des doigts s'entremêler aux siens.

- Vous permettez que je vous l'emprunte un instant, demanda Emma à Gold.

Sans attendre la réponse de ce dernier, elle entraîna la brune à l'écart de toute cette foule. Une fois seules, Emma s'empara des lèvres de Régina dans un baiser brûlant et passionné, auquel sa partenaire répondit immédiatement. Elles ne séparèrent que lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir.

- Désolée de t'avoir arraché à tes nouveaux amis mais ça fait des heures que j'attends ce moment! Dit une Emma essoufflée.

- Ne soit jamais désolée de ça! Je pense que j'en avais autant envie que toi, sourit la directrice.

- Et puis?

- Et puis quoi?

- Envie de revenir vivre ici?

- En fait… pas vraiment!

- …

- Euh… désolée … est ce que tu veux revenir vivre ici? Questionna Régina, inquiète du silence de sa compagne. Je pensais que…

- Ssshhh… ne t'emballe pas. C'est vrai que je pensais que peut-être cette soirée t'avait fait changer d'avis mais c'est pas grave. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, quel que soit l'endroit où tu veux vivre, dit la blonde en souriant à la femme qui se tenait face à elle.

- On pourrait faire un compromis.

- Quel genre?

- Comme passer les vacances à Storybrooke et le reste de l'année à Boston. Qu'en penses-tu? Comme ça je me réhabituerai tranquillement à cette ville, à ses habitants et…

- Et?

- Et… à la magie! Dit Régina alors qu'une fumée violette les enveloppait.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent au manoir, dans leur chambre.

- Vous cachez bien votre jeu Madame la Directrice!

- La magie a certains avantages! Et fallait pas m'ouvrir autant l'appétit, répliqua Régina en forçant Emma à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Je t'aime Gina

- Je t'aime aussi Emma.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
